Lost in the Sea
by Schwarzblau
Summary: Los Mugiwara y los Heart Pirates llegan a una isla rodeada de niebla y cuyo mar está protegido los guardianes "Arashinoko" o Stormdancers. ¡Su poder es exactamente el opuesto de las Akuma no Mi! Un arma perfecta para derrotar a un Shichibukai o poner la Marina patas arriba... (LawxOC, Rated T por acción/violencia).
1. Jolly Sailor Bold

**Disclamer: **One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.

**Lost in the Sea**

**1. Jolly Sailor Bold**

La niebla se arremolinaba alrededor del barco, impidiendo ver nada. La proa no se veía desde la popa y viceversa; desde lo alto de la mesana tampoco se veía el suelo. Sin embargo, hacía calor, un calor sofocante y pegajoso.

Hacía un rato que el ambiente estaba raro, y parecía que el aire crujía dentro de sus oídos. Los miembros de la tripulación estaban tensos, especialmente la navegante, que sabía que pronto debían llegar a una isla y podrían estar a punto de dar contra un arrecife. Bueno, todos no, el espadachín estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, y en realidad despertarle no era una buena idea.

-¡Franky! Necesitamos ir más rápido-gritó la navegante-. Ya es bastante malo estar en mitad de un banco de niebla, si oscurece antes de que lleguemos a puerto, será peor. Tampoco podemos estar tan lejos.

-¿Y qué hay de los arrecifes, Nami?-preguntó el artillero.

-¡No te preocupes!-gritó Franky desde la proa-El casco del Thousand Sunny puede con lo que sea, Ussop.

Éste miró al ingeniero, poco convencido.

-Si naufragamos, recuerda que llevamos a varios usuarios de la Akuma-no-mi, ¿vas a cargar nadando hasta tie...?

De pronto, un ruido descomunal los dejó a todos fríos. Como si un gigante acabara de resoplar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ooooooohhhh!-exclamó el capitán, saliendo estrepitosamente de la bodega-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Un rey de mar? ¡ZORO! ¡ESTA NOCHE CENAMOS REY DE MAR!

El espadachín no respondió. De hecho, no se movió lo más mínimo. El capitán lo miró con fastidio. Lo necesitaba para pescar a esa bestia, el no podía nadar.

-¡Zooooroooooo!

Nami, Ussop y Franky se asomaron por babor, buscando el origen del ruido. Robin, la arqueóloga, se acercó por detrás sigilosamente.

-No es un rey de mar, Luffy-dijo sonriendo-. Es una...

Entonces, una enorme criatura salió disparada a toda velocidad del agua hacia ellos. Era tan larga, que su cola aún tocaba el agua cuando su cabeza llegaba sin problemas a la baranda del barco. Abrió la boca, no para morderlos, sino dejando caer sobre ellos una cantidad descomunal de agua salada y tibia.

-... orca.

Luffy se acercó corriendo, fascinado. Para cuando llegó, la criatura se había sumergido. Nami, Ussop y Franky se sacudieron el agua de encima.

-Vaya bicho tan gracioso-masculló la navegante.

Otro ejemplar, incluso más grande, saltó junto al barco, dirigiéndoles una mirada a los tripulantes.

-¡TENEMOS QUE DOMESTICAR UNA DE ÉSAS!-gritó Luffy lleno de júbilo.

De pronto, se vieron rodeados de aquellas criaturas, que saltaron junto al barco y los salpicaron. Había ocho o diez, más o menos de un tamaño similar. Una de ellas, de tamaño algo más mediano, tenía la aleta dorsal caída hacia la izquierda, comenzó a producir un extraño y agudo ruido mientras los miraba.

Luffy se estiró hasta acercarse al animal y tenerlo al alcance de la mano.

-¡Luffy! ¡Estate quieto! ¡Te va a morder, esos bichos cazan reyes de mar como si nada!-le chilló Nami.

El resto de las orcas comenzaron a golpear el barco por estribor, mientras seguían emitiendo ese sonido. Franky las miró, desesperado.

-¿Qué hacen?

Se dirigió hacia el radar en busca de una respuesta, pero de pronto la pantalla se había vuelto loca, y los números y las gráficas volaban por todas partes.

-¡Nos están desviando!-exclamó Nami-¡Nos desvían de nuestro rumbo!

El barco dio una sacudida; Luffy se tambaleó de su posición y el sombrero de paja echó a volar. Trató de alcanzarlo con la mano, pero tenía que agarrarse para no caer al agua y lo perdió con el viento. Lo miró con desesperación.

-¡MI SOMBRERO!

El animal al que se había acercado se sumergió de pronto, y salió nadando a toda velocidad fuera del agua para atrapar el sombrero en el aire. Luffy lo miró fascinado, aunque aún sin el sombrero.

-¡Eh, tú, dame eso!

El bicho se mostró reacio, y avanzó hacia babor.

-¡NAMI! ¡CAMBIA EL RUMBO, ESE BICHO SE LLEVA MI SOMBRERO!

Nami vaciló antes de obedecer a su capitán. Las orcas querían que cambiaran de rumbo por algún motivo, y no podían saber si era bueno o malo. Un silbido agudo cortó el aire entonces; no era como los sonidos que producían las criaturas, pero tenía un deje parecido. Se oyó algo del tamaño de un cuerpo humano caer al agua y todos volvieron la cabeza hacia Luffy, que estaba ya dentro del barco, fuera de peligro.

-¿Entonces...?-susurró Robin.

Sanji salió del interior del barco, visiblemente enfadado y con el traje manchado de alguna cosa de la cocina. Brook y Chopper salieron tras él.

-¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? Llevamos un rato dando tumbos y hemos cambiado de rumbo como si lleváramos una bicicleta en vez de un barco.

Robin les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran a ver las orcas. Una pasó bajo el casco, pero no estaba sola, con el morro empujaba por los pies una figura femenina que se movía grácilmente bajo la superficie, con un traje de neopreno totalmente negro, como su pelo. La orca y la chica se sumergieron, perdiéndose en la niebla y la oscuridad. Las otras orcas dejaron de hacer ruido, desaparecieron y sólo quedó a la vista la de la aleta caída, que avanzaba delante del barco con el sombrero de Luffy en la boca. Entonces esta también se paró, dejando la cabeza fuera del agua y mirando al barco.

Luffy se dirigió al mascarón de proa, y agitó el puño en dirección al animal.

-¡Oye, devuélveme eso!

Entonces, las otras siete orcas volvieron a aparecer, en concreto, sus aletas caudales, por el lado blanco, un poco más cerca de lo que estaba la que tenía el sombrero de paja.

-No me digas que...

Robin se puso a cubierto a tiempo: las siete orcas sacudieron la cola hacia delante, salpicándolos fuertemente a todos. Brook y Luffy quedaron empapados de agua salada, sentándose en el suelo por sentirse débiles repentinamente. El resto, solo estaban mojados. Y Zoro, que...

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTÁIS LIANDO?

Desde luego, no había sido un despertar agradable, y el espadachín se dirigió hacia Nami para pedir explicaciones, cuando las orcas repitieron la operación.

-¡Creo que quieren que nos detengamos!-dijo Brook con un aliento.

Nami asintió.

-¡Arriad las velas!

Cuando estuvieron a escasos metros de las orcas, el barco se detuvo. Las orcas dejaron de salpicar, y la chica reapareció. Salió a la superficie, arrodillada sobre el lomo de la orca.

-¡Saludos! ¿Podríais identificaros, por favor?

Luffy se puso de pie de inmediato.

-¡Primero, MI SOMBRERO!

La chica miró hacia donde el capitán señalaba, la orca que tenía su preciado tesoro. Enfocó la vista y se fijó en el sombrero de paja. Entonces se llevó un silbato plateado que colgaba de su cuello a los labios y lo sostuvo con los dientes.

-¿Sois piratas?-dijo, en tono de defensa-¿La banda de Sombrero de Paja?

Nami se acercó a la proa para hablar con la chica civilizadamente.

-Verás, no teníamos pensado causar ningún alboroto en concreto... Es decir, ningún alboroto. Es que necesitamos hacer escala en la isla. Es probable que la Marina te haya dado una idea de nosotros un poco... Retorcida.

La chica sonrió al escuchar "la Marina".

-La Marina no tiene jurisdicción aquí, esto es territorio pirata-hizo un gesto con la mano y la orca que llevaba el sombrero se acercó al mascarón de proa y se lo devolvió a su dueño-. Encantada de veros, Mugiwara. Mi nombre es Kat. Habéis estado a punto de encallar en un arrecife.

Franky frunció el ceño.

-El arrecife hubiera encallado en nosotros-murmuró.

-Isla Makea está a una milla de aquí-continuó Kat-. Mi Pod y yo podemos guiaros por la niebla, si queréis.

-Oye, Kat-le dijo Luffy-¿Hay buena carne en Isla Makea?

-Hay un restaurante en el puerto que prepara el rey de mar que pescan las orcas, si os sirve. Podéis dejar el barco en la bahía, allí nadie lo verá.

-Oye, perdona-saltó Nami-. ¿A qué viene tanta hospitalidad? NO es normal que reciban tan bien a una banda pirata.

Kat sonrió.

-En Makea hay mucho tránsito de piratas. Dejan dinero en la ciudad y suelen comportarse aquí, dentro de lo que cabe. ¿Me seguís?

Nami se volvió hacia Luffy.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Ha dicho que había comida.

-¡LUFFY!

-Y me gustan esos bichos. ¡Oye, Kat! Vamos a la isla.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, enigmática.

-Seguidme.

Se lanzó al agua y en seguida la orca la impulsó, llevándola a propulsión con la cabeza fuera del agua. Las otras la siguieron, formando una punta de flecha en torno al Thousand Sunny.

Volvieron a desplegar las velas, y al poco, se retiró la niebla. Tanto las criaturas y Kat como ellos avanzaban a gran velocidad, y no tardaron en divisar una enorme isla en el horizonte, llena de verde. Cuando surgió el puerto, Kat siguió avanzando hacia delante, y dieron con una bahía, donde más orcas les recibieron, haciendo aquel sonido agudo con el que se llamaban las unas a las otras.

-Podéis quedaros aquí, Mugi...-comenzó Kat, cuando a su lado emergió otra chica sobre una orca de pronto.

-¡Kat! ¡Han entrado piratas extraños en la bahía!

-Están aquí con mi permiso, Lora. Son los Mugiwaras.

Lora negó con la cabeza.

-¡Ellos no! ¡ÉSOS DE AHÍ!

Señaló al otro extremo de la bahía, donde había un submarino amarillo semi sumergido.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Luffy-¡Es Torao y su banda!

Kat y Lora los miraron.

-¿Los conocéis?

Los Mugiwara asintieron.

-Algo así.

-Pues decidles que se larguen o lo haré yo.

-Pero bueno, ¿qué problema hay?-preguntó Franky-Nosotros también somos piratas y estamos aquí.

-Habéis entrado porque yo os he dejado. Esos habrán entrado sumergidos y sin permiso-explicó Kat-. Así que mejor se largan.

-No son mala gente...-dijo Luffy-Podemos arreglarlo para estar todos en la bahía, ¿no?

Lora se negó, hizo un gesto a Kat y ésta se dirigió hacia el submarino, impulsada por los pies por la orca con la aleta dorsal caída. Luffy suspiró cuando ya se había alejado. Se volvió para buscar a Zoro con la mirada, que llevaba un rato callado, apoyado contra una pared, haciendo como que dormía. Se levantó, entonces, y se dirigió a Lora.

-Tiene valor esa chica si va sola a enfrentarse con un hombre cuya cabeza valía para la Marina más de cuatrocientos millones, antes de hacerse Shichibukai...

Lora lo miró, incrédula.

-Qué estás diciendo, anda ya.

-El capitán de ese submarino es Trafalgar Law. El cirujano de la muerte. Un hombre conocido por su crueldad. Posee el poder de la fruta del diablo.

Lora reculó.

-Aquí, no creo que haya una Akuma no Mi que pueda usarse para derrotar a Kat.

Robin dio un respingo.

-¿Cómo?

-Arashinoko-murmuró Lora-. Una como el mundo jamás ha visto.

Robin salió a su cuarto apresuradamente a buscar un libro. Sanji se metió en la conversación también, interesando.

-No es que todo el que posea una Akuma-no-mi sea un Dios imparable, ahí tenemos a Buggy, pero no creo que tu amiga deba subestimar el poder de ese hombre.

Lora apretó los labios.

-Llévame hasta ellos-pidió Luffy-, y solucionaré el conflicto hablando.

Kat se acercó al submarino por estribor, sin salir del agua, pero haciendo evidente su presencia. La tripulación estaba en cubierta y todos se volvieron para verla. Ella se detuvo finalmente para saludarlos.

-¿Qué hacéis en la bahía sin autorización? ¿Puedo hablar con vuestro capitán?

Una voz surgió del interior del submarino.

-Podrías, si subieras a cubierta dejando atrás a la criatura.

Kat rió.

-No soy estúpida. No pienso moverme de dónde estoy. Que salga el capitán o saldréis de aquí por la fuerza.

-Verás, señorita-dijo la voz masculina-. Nuestros radares dejaron de funcionar al aproximarnos a la isla y dimos con este lugar de casualidad. Nuestro submarino necesita reparaciones y no encontraremos ningún lugar más idóneo; apartado, discreto y no muy profundo.

-Que salgas-exigió Kat.

-Sirvo de apoyo moral a mi amigo, que no es muy fan de la criatura que te lleva.

-No atacará si no es necesario. Lo prometo.

-De acuerdo. Vamos, Bepo.

Kat observó atentamente. Un hombre joven salió a cubierta, seguido por un enorme oso polar humanizado que se aferraba a su espalda. La chica sonrió. Las orcas cazaban osos polares ocasionalmente.

-Mis disculpas por la conversación a larga distancia-dijo el capitán, sonriendo sospechosamente-. Mi nombre es Trafalgar Law.

-Saeglopur Kat-dijo ella-. Ya podéis largaros.

-Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo-dijo Law, agarrando la empuñadura de la katana

Kat se llevó el silbato a los labios, preparada para defenderse.

-¡OOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE!-gritó una voz a lo lejos.

Todos se dieron la vuelta al reconocerla. Era Luffy, sobre una barca empujada por una orca y con Lora acompañándole. Pronto llegó y se paró junto a Kat.

-¡Hola, Torao!-saludó riendo-¿Kat, dejarías a Torao quedarse aquí? Ellos prometerán no armar follón... ¿Verdad?-los miró.

Law asintió con gesto serio y retiró la mano de la katana.

-Verdad.

Kat suspiró y miró a Luffy, sonriendo anchamente. No pudo evitar acordarse de él, y...

-De acuerdo. A la primera tontería, os vais fuera. No subestiméis a los Arashinoko.

-Muchas gracias, Saeglopur-dijo Law con una sonrisa que pretendía ser cortés.

* * *

><p>La chica ya se había quitado el neopreno, y estaba en la plataforma de madera sobre el agua, observando a las orcas jugar con algas entre ellas. Lora se acercó por detrás.<p>

-¿De verdad es él, Kat? Mugiwara no Luffy?-preguntó-El hermano de...

-Sí-la cortó Kat.

Enterró el rostro en las manos. Con un aliento, pronunció su nombre.

-Ace.

Lora la abrazó.

-Lo siento.

* * *

><p>Cuando las estrellas picaron el cielo, Kat estaba sentada en la plataforma de madera semisumergida, con la cabeza de Marlon, la orca macho de la aleta caída, entre sus rodillas. Le rascaba la barbilla distraídamente mientras miraba el submarino, a unos cincuenta metros de ella, emergido y con las luces encendidas. Marlon entonces la empujó suavemente para llamar su atención y comenzó a vocalizar rítmicamente. Kat sonrió.<p>

-¿Quieres que cantemos?

Marlon se emocionó al oírla, dando a entender que sí. Kat se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca. Si alguien escuchaba su voz al cantar, comenzaría a levantar sospechas...

_His hair it hangs in ringlets_

_(su cabello cuelga ondulado)  
>His eyes as black as coal<em>

_(sus ojos son negros como el carbón)  
>My happiness attend him<em>

_(mi felicidad le acompañará)  
>Wherever he may go.<em>

_(a dondequiera que él vaya)_

From Tower Hill to Blackwall

_(Desde Tower Hill a Blackwall)  
>I'll wander, weep and moan<em>

_(vagaré, lloraré y me lamentaré)  
>All for my jolly sailor<em>

_(todo por mi alegre marinero)  
>Until he sails home.<br>(hasta que navegue a casa)_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_(Cupido atravesó mi corazón)  
>I disdain all glittering gold<em>

_(no quiero oro brillante)  
>There is nothing can console me<em>

_(nada puede consolarme)  
>But my jolly sailor bold.<em>

_(que no sea mi alegre marinero)_

-¿Y qué pasó con ese marinero? ¿Hacia dónde navegó y no volvió?

Kat se quedó pálida. Era la voz del capitán del submarino, a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y lo observó, caminando en la parte seca de la plataforma. Marlon se enfadó enseguida pero ella lo contuvo.

-Sal de aquí ahora mismo-le instó a Law.

Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Es curioso-dijo-. Solo he escuchado esa canción de la boca de las sirenas. Siempre la cantan de noche, cuando creen que no queda nadie para oírlas... Ventajas de dirigir un submarino. Escuchas y ves cosas curiosas. Como tú.

Kat lo salpicó fuertemente con agua salada, cuyas gotas le cayeron al usuario como perlas de plomo.

-Es extraño... Tú no eres una sirena. ¿No?

Kat se llevó las manos a los muslos.

-¿Ves? Dos piernas.

-Lo sé-sonrió él-. Soy médico.

-Eres un cretino. Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo u ordenaré a Marlon que te arrastre al fondo. Aunque me bastaría tirarte al agua para que lo hicieras tú solito.

Law sonrió.

-Me subestimas, Saeglopur...-pronunció su nombre con retintín, y luego lo tradujo-_Perdida en el mar._

Kat se acercó más a él, salpicando con fuerza. Marlon salió sobre la plataforma, mostrando los dientes y resoplando con fuerza. Era una criatura descomunal, y Law retrocedió ligeramente, con prudencia.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, demonio?-le dijo Kat en un susurro cargado de ira-¿A qué estás jugando?

-Desde que te vi los ojos hay algo que no me cuadra en ti-dijo Law-. Me gustan los enigmas. Tú pareces estar llena de ellos. ¿Arashinoko? Es el nombre de una criatura de leyenda imposible. Ahora ese nombre denota a aquellas personas como tú y tu compañera, que cuidáis a las gigantescas criaturas que rondan esta bahía. Esa conexión os da el poder para incluso cazar a un Rey de Mar, así que no temeríais a un pirata usuario de la fruta del diablo mientras estáis cerca del agua...

Marlon bufó y golpeó el agua con rabia. Law se alejó de él un poco más. Kat apretaba los puños y lo miraba, impotente. No le gustaban los extraños.

-¿De verdad has escuchado a las sirenas cantar?-preguntó Kat.

Law cantó la misma canción que ella había cantado para Marlon.

_Conversing with a young lass_

_(conversaste con una chica)  
>Who seem'd to be in pain,<em>

_(que parecía estar pasándolo mal)  
>Saying, William, when you go<em>

_(y te decía, "William, a donde vas...)  
><em>_I fear you'll ne'er return again._

_(...temo que nunca vuelvas)_

Kat bajó la vista mientras el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Sólo le había cantado esa canción a un humano una vez. A Ace. Y él sólo había sonreído y dicho que estaría bien. Law la observó, con cautela.

-Lárgate de aquí.

-No estoy tratando de molestarte. Paseaba y me atrajo tu voz, y más aún la letra. No conocía a nadie más en todos los mares que he estado que conociera esa canción. Mi tripulación entera cayó dormida y no la escuchó. No puedo evitar preguntarme cómo la aprendiste. Y más aún tras haber leído sobre los Arashinoko. Podrías ser...

-¿La leyenda en carne y hueso? ¿El opuesto imposible de la fruta del diablo? Trafalgar Law, deja de leer cuentos para niños.

Él la ignoró y recitó la leyenda.

-_Hay un opuesto para el poder que el diablo puso sobre la tierra, que el mar negará siempre tratando como balas de cañón a aquellos que posean ese poder. Si una noche de tormenta un alma en estrecha relación con el mar se perdiera y se hallara a las puertas de la muerte perdida en mitad del agua infinita, las sirenas la arrastrarían al fondo para salvarla de las corrientes, y mientras tronara la tormenta le concederían un poder para no volver a quedar indefensa en el océano, un poder que le impediría pisar tierra como un alma humana más..._

Kat se relajó ligeramente, provocando el mismo efecto en Marlon.

-Aún no te he visto poner un pie en tierra, Saeglopur. Si la leyenda es cierta, podrías crear un tsunami que destruyera islas enteras.

-¿Y cómo sé que no quieres llevarme a tierra porque estás totalmente a mi merced mientras estás cerca del agua?

Law sonrió internamente. Se mostraba reacia a entrar en tierra, ¿eh? La leyenda se materializaba frente a él.

-Hagamos un trato. Yo me mantendré sobre la plataforma mientras tú caminas hasta tierra. Si algo sucede, tu amigo puede despedazarme, ¿no?

Kat le dio vueltas a la cabeza un instante. Las sirenas cantaban bajo dos condiciones; si sabían que nadie las escuchaba (nadie humano) o si consideraban a ese alguien digno de escucharlas. No cantarían ante un alma impura si no era para llevarla a la muerte. Había algo en él que le daban ganas de invitarle a quedarse y charlar, y otra cosa que le inspiraba una enorme cautela. No podía ordenarle a Marlon que lo ahogara, no si las sirenas habían cantado en su presencia, llegando a dormir a propósito a toda la tripulación menos a él para que pudiera escucharlas.

Caminó de espaldas hacia tierra, sin quitarle un ojo de encima. Pronto, la arena mojada bajo sus pies se convirtió en arena seca, y después en tierra arenosa. No sucedió nada especial. Law mostró una ligera decepción en su rostro.

-Te dije que dejaras las historias de niños-musitó Kat.

La chica agradeció que las leyendas estuvieran escritas de forma que indujeran a error.

Podía pisar tierra, sí. Podía adentrarse en tierra siempre y cuando no se alejara a más de diez kilómetros de la costa o entrara en terreno montañoso. Si no, al igual que los usuarios se convertían en balas de cañón al caer al mar, ella sería como una criatura varada. En unas horas no podría respirar y moriría asfixiada.

Recordó la noche. La noche que decidió poner rumbo a Marineford cuando se enteró de que el hermano de Ace saldría de Impel Down. Un barco de vela pequeño que podía llevar ella sola y Marlon nadando con fuerza junto al casco. Llovía tanto que arriba en el cielo y abajo en el agua se confundían. Y la única luz que llegaba procedía de los relámpagos que rajaban las nubes.

Cuando el barco comenzó a hundirse, se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que era. ¿A dónde creía que iba, con dieciséis años, sola y en mitad de una tormenta, a librar una guerra con la maldita Marina? Marlon trató de alcanzarla en la oscuridad, pero la corriente era muy fuerte y se llevaba el cuerpo de Kat. Se dio por vencida, dejó de luchar y pidió perdón a Ace en su interior. El peso del instrumental que utilizaba para luchar, guardado en su ropa, la hundió. Cerró los ojos y se resignó.

Entonces, unas manos la agarraron. Unas extremidades suaves la abrazaron y unos labios besaron su piel. Abrió los ojos a tiempo de verse rodeada de sirenas que se alegraron de ver que aún estaba viva. No tenía muy claro qué más había pasado, sólo que despertó en la orilla junto a Marlon a la mañana siguiente, a tiempo de ver a Ace morir por televisión y descubrir sus nuevos poderes: podía canalizar el Haki en forma de sonido tal y como hacían las orcas, y aguantar la respiración mucho más.

El sonido del mini Den-den Mushi de Law la sacó del trance. Él seguía mirándola como si le estuviera haciendo una radiografía.

-¿No vas a contestar?

Law no movió ni un músculo facial, y descolgó sin apartar la vista.

-¿Qué?-dijo, molesto.

Kat sonrió internamente.

-¡Capitán!-chilló el den den mushi-¡Una parte de la tripulación está metida en un altercado en la plaza del centro! Hay edificios volando por los aires y la Marina...

-Está bien, calmaos, ya voy.

Kat rodeó ampliamente a Law para volver al agua.

-¿Alguna vez has pasado más de cuarenta segundos en tierra?

-Tengo que dormir-contestó Kat simplemente-. Así que, sí.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Tu isla está en medio del caos. ¿No vas a ver qué pasa?

Kat sonrió enigmáticamente y lo miró, siguiéndole el rollo medio en broma. Ahora estaba más tranquila, y comenzaba a interesarle el capitán.

-Eso implicaría salir del agua, ¿no?

El usuario entornó la vista, no muy seguro de si lo decía en serio o no. Estaba convencido de que la chica ocultaba algo, y ese algo tenía una pinta interesantísima... Sobretodo para el plan que quería llevar a cabo. Desistió, era suficiente por un día.

-Nos vemos, Saeglopur.

A Kat se le escapó un pensamiento.

_Eso espero._

* * *

><p>Bien, antes de que me tiréis las cacerolas a la cabeza, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC. Sí, escribo desde hace tiempo, pero esto es diferente y quizás me ha quedado un poco largo para ser un primer capítulo... PERO ES QUE NO SABÍA DÓNDE HACER EL CORTE DRAMÁTICO *arf* *arf* Ahora sí, ya podéis tirarme las cacerolas a la cabeza xD<p>

Básicamente esta historia (tened esto claro si queréis seguir leyendo xD) es producto de noches de insomnio y música a partes iguales, y bueno, de otra de mis pasiones (a parte del manga, y la música) que es la biología marina y concretamente los cetáceos. No voy a ponerme muy pesada con el tema (para eso está el fanfic [es broma] xD) pero bueno...

Have a whale day!


	2. Elements

**Disclamer: **One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.

**Lost in the Sea**

**2. Elements**

Todo aquel follón había empezado de una manera tan estúpida que Luffy se cabreaba sólo de pensarlo. Zoro, Usopp y él habían decidido comer fuera para probar comidas y bebidas típicas del lugar, y nada más entrar al restaurante, otro pirata los había reconocido y había decidido que era hora de cobrar la recompensa de la Marina.

Aunque el pirata no era ningún usuario, tenía un arsenal de armas de lo más interesante, y su tamaño descomunal le permitía llevar un arma de fuego tan grande como un barril. Lo malo es que apuntar con un artefacto tan pesado era más que complicado, y los proyectiles estaban haciendo saltar las paredes de los edificios cercanos.

-¡Menos mal que esto era un sitio tranquilo para piratas!-protestó Usopp.

-¿Tú crees que hay algún sitio tranquilo para nosotros? Somos los Mugiwara, nos conocen en todas partes…-le recriminó Zoro.

Los camaradas del pirata que los atacaba también estaban listos para darles caza, y evitar todas las balas comenzaba a ser un problema.

-¡Ya me estoy hartando!-dijo Luffy, estirando el puño hasta golpear a varios hombres uno tras otro.

Por suerte, no estaban peleando solos. Al parecer, parte de la tripulación de los Heart Pirates también había tenido la idea de salir a hacer turismo y estaban atrapados en el fuego cruzado, junto con una cantidad considerable de civiles.

-¡ZORO!-llamó Luffy-Avisa a los del barco. Son demasiados. No podemos pelear y proteger a la vez.

-Como quieras-respondió el espadachín, envainando y saliendo del área más conflictiva.

-¡A LA BAHÍA SE LLEGA POR LA CALLE DE LA IZQUIERDA, LA DEL OESTE!-le chilló Usopp.

-¡YA LO SÉ, NARIZOTAS!

Zoro se encontró de frente con Law cuando se disponía a bajar por esa calle.

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende encontraros aquí?-preguntó retóricamente el capitán-_Room._

Hubo una mezcla emocional demasiado fuerte. Mientras que los Mugiwara y los Heart Pirates se alegraron de ver al cirujano, tanto los civiles como los piratas atacantes entraron en pánico al reconocerlo.

-¡Tú, Torao! ¿No sabes lo que es la discreción o qué?-dijo Luffy.

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar!-le respondió Law.

Todos se echaron sobre trozos de escombros para evitar la metralla.

-¡No queremos perros del gobierno aquí!-gritó uno de los piratas atacantes.

Law suspiró.

-Perro del gobierno, perro del gobierno… ¿No tenéis nada nuevo con lo que tratar de insultarme?

Se levantó rápidamente, hizo que se esfumara la inercia que llevaban las balas dirigidas hacia él y desenvainó, al tiempo que cortaba a sus oponentes en dos.

La última pared que quedaba en pie en un radio de treinta metros, cayó bajo la lluvia de balas del arma del capitán, tirando decenas de barriles llenos de bebidas alcohólicas sobre el capitán de los Mugiwara.

-¡Luffy!-exclamó Usopp.

Un ligero vapor manó de los barriles hechos trizas antes de que el chico de goma los hiciera estallar para salir.

-_¡Gear: Second!_

Verlo enfadar hizo que muchos de los civiles reunieran el coraje suficiente como para intentar salir del perímetro ansiosamente.

-Esto no me gusta-murmuró Zoro para sí.

-¡De aquí no sale nadie!-gritó el capitán.

Apuntó a un barril que ya había sido maltratado por las caídas y los golpes, y del cual se derramaba vino como si fuese la sangre de un ser inerte.

-¡NO!

El fuego inundó aquello que antes había inundado el alcohol, dejando atrapados a piratas y civiles por igual. Comenzaron a pelear, cada bando de piratas en su línea.

Luffy, Zoro y Usopp quedaron espalda contra espalda.

-¿Recuerdas a esa chica que nos dijo que los piratas eran bien recibidos aquí?-comenzó Usopp-Empiezo a pensar que mentía y esto es algún tipo de encerrona.

-Igual el gobierno le va a pagar una millonada-propuso Zoro.

Luffy sólo frunció el ceño. Se negaba a creer aquellas palabras, la chica le había parecido buena persona.

Algo perturbó el aire entonces. Un dulce sonido. El roce de un violín los atravesó a todos.

-¿Qué coño...?

Una figura femenina, con una sudadera negra con capucha que sólo dejaba entrever la boca, se acercaba al muro de llamas con un violín al hombro. Ella alzó el rostro mientras alargaba una nota, sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes.

-¿Qué hace en mitad de esto con un... violín?-preguntó Shachi.

De pronto, sus movimientos suaves se llenaron de aristas, y deslizándose ágilmente, sin dejar de tocar, pasó entre las llamas, que acariciaron su cuerpo sin quemarla. Todos dejaron de pelear sólo para observarla.

Un estruendo sonó sobre las cabezas de los batallantes, que miraron al cielo: un relámpago. La lluvia comenzó a caer demasiado fina como para apagar del fuego.

La danza de la violinista era hipnótica. Cuando se acercó demasiado a los piratas que habían comenzado la trifulca, fue reconocida como una amenaza, pero era demasiado tarde. Una fuerza que los golpeó en el estómago, los lanzó hacia atrás varios metros.

-Atrapadla-ordenó el capitán.

Luffy, Law y los demás trataron de cubrirla pero estaba demasiado lejos. Acababan de salir del trance de la melodía.

Ella giró sobre sí misma, quedando de espaldas a sus atacantes, que chocaron contra un muro que no existía y cayeron al suelo de inmediato. La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, apagando el fuego y golpeando la loza.

Law la miró fascinado. Nunca había visto a un usuario igual. Se le estaba pasando una idea brillante por la cabeza…

Entonces ella se dio la vuelta para echarles un último vistazo a los piratas y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, salpicando con sus pies mojados el suelo de piedra.

"¡Espera!" pensó Law.

_-Room._

A la velocidad del sonido, ella se dio la vuelta y retomó el violín: con una sola nota, larga, detuvo el avance de la zona controlada por Trafalgar Law. Simplemente de la impresión que le provocó, él no fue capaz de sostener la zona y se disipó. Ella reanudó su huida, perdiéndose en la lluvia.

-¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?-murmuró para sí.

* * *

><p>Los Mugiwara se habían reunido en la cocina del barco, repasando los hechos una vez sobre otra. Luffy comenzaba a mosquearse.<p>

-¿Podría ser un usuario parecido a Scratchmen Appo?-preguntó Nami.

Robin levantó la vista del libro que no había soltado en todo el día.

-Pero el violín es un "arma externa". Eso querría decir que el usuario no es tipo Logia, y podría hacer que cualquier instrumento funcionase como arma... Supongo.

Luffy frunció el ceño.

-No era un usuario. Estaba usando Haki.

Todos lo miraron entonces.

-¿Seguro?

Luffy asintió.

-¿Y controlaba el maldito clima?-preguntó Ussop-¿Existe tal Haki?

El capitán deshizo la expresión seria.

-Lo seeé... Por eso no lo he dicho hasta ahora, no tiene mucho sentido...

-¿Y estamos totalmente seguros de que no tenía motivos para ayudarnos?

-Quizá no quería ver follón en la ciudad.

-Kat dijo que a los lugareños no les gusta el gobierno mundial. Podría ser que lo hiciera sólo por fastidiar a la Marina.

Robin cerró el libro de pronto.

-Con respecto a Kat-chan-comenzó a hablar-. Creo que oculta un gran poder. Su compañera no exageraba.

Todos la miraron a ella entonces.

-Arashinoko. Es así como se llaman entre sí los encargados de cuidar de las criaturas. El nombre de las criaturas, orcinus orca, quiere decir "demonio del infierno", y "arashinoko", "la que baila en la tormenta". Los lugareños lo abrevian como "Stormdancer". Según la leyenda, los arashinoko son elegidos por las criaturas para proteger el mar y a cambio reciben un gran poder.

Hizo una pausa para que todos asimilaran la información.

-¿Un gran poder? ¿Cómo qué?-preguntó Zoro.

Robin acarició la cubierta del libro.

-Como provocar un tsunami.

-¿¡QUEEEÉ!?

-Calmaos, es lo que dice la leyenda. Tienen a exagerarse un poco las cosas, ya sabéis-rió Robin dulcemente.

-Ese es un comentario muy poco adecuado después de todas las cosas que hemos visto en Grand Line y las que estamos viendo en el Nuevo Mundo...-murmuró Chopper.

-Sin embargo, tienen un punto débil.

Todos volvieron a escucharla, expectantes.

-Al igual que un usuario de Akuma No Mi no puede nadar en agua de mar, un Arashinoko no puede pisar tierra.

Se miraron entre todos.

-¿Alguien la ha visto pisar tierra? ¿A ella o a su compañera?

-A su compañera sí-dijo Sanji-. Me ha enseñado un poco la isla esta mañana.

-¿Y a ella? ¿Nadie?

Se quedaron en silencio. No, nadie.

-Repito que en las leyendas se adultera la realidad-dijo Robin-. Es sólo que me pareció interesante que lo supierais. No creo que represente una amenaza para nosotros. Los arashinoko se centran mucho en las criaturas y han constituido uno de los puentes sociales con los gyojin más importantes, además de, claro está, proteger el mar de los humanos. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Se mostraron de acuerdo entre todos con la afirmación y se prepararon para dormir por fin.

* * *

><p>Trafalgar Law llevaba un rato haciendo tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa de mandos. A las reparaciones por culpa del golpe contra el arrecife había que sumarle ahora que no funcionaba ningún radar y el sónar se había vuelto loco. Pero lo que lo tenía tenso era el numerito de la violinista.<p>

-Capitán-dijo Shachi.

Él no escuchaba. Trataba de entender el funcionamiento de la akuma no mi que la violinista debía de tener.

-Capitán.

Cerró los ojos y evocó el recuerdo en su mente.

-¡Capitán!

Al mismo tiempo que volvía a la realidad, recordó la sensación que había tenido al escuchar el violín. No era un usuario.

-¡Haki!-susurró para sí.

Shachi arqueó una ceja. Su capitán lo miró.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabemos por qué no funcionan los radares ni el sónar.

Law sobreactuó una expresión de interés a posta.

-Dilo, pues.

-Las orcas.

Law arqueó una ceja.

-¿Las orcas, qué?

-Se comunican entre ellas con ultrasonidos y frecuencias parecidas a las de los aparatos que utilizamos a bordo y producen interferencias. De hecho la vibración que producen ha roto un par de fibras de wolframio de la sala de...

Law se levantó de golpe, haciendo que Shachi diera un respingo.

-¿Qué acabas de decir, Shachi?

A éste le entró la risa nerviosa.

-Q-que s-se ha roto pero enseguida está arreglado...

-¡No, eso no! ¡Me da igual el qué, te pregunto por el cómo!

-... los ultrasonidos de las orcas...

-¡LOS ULTRASONIDOS DE LAS ORCAS!

Law salió a cubierta sin mediar palabra. Shachi miró a Penguin, al otro lado de la sala y se encogieron de hombros antes de seguir trabajando en las reparaciones. La noche estaba bien entrada, pero Law había exigido acabar las reparaciones antes del amanecer, por si _había que salir rápido de la isla._

Una vez fuera, se aferró con fuerza a la baranda y miró hacia el agua, sólo iluminada por la luz de la luna. Desde que era un usuario, tenía un miedo bien contenido al agua del mar, aunque su habilidad le permitía aparecer en tierra antes de caer. Nada que ver, nada que escuchar en una noche tranquila.

De pronto, como si acabara de aparecer por arte de magia, el macho que acompañaba a Saeglopur emergió de la nada, saltando hasta poder arrancarle a Law la cabeza de un mordisco, pero simplemente mostrándole la boca llena de afilados conos.

Éste se echó hacia atrás en un movimiento elegante y rápido, poniéndose alerta. El animal emitió un gorjeo antes de caer. Se le antojó como un "¿qué miras?".

A cierta distancia, observaba Saéglopur, medio escondida en los pilares del muelle. Con la oscuridad, no podía verla a aquella distancia. No había comandado a Marlon para aquello. Pero al verlo, sintió curiosidad por ver cómo reaccionaría uno ante el otro. Llevaba el violín a la espalda y la capucha de la sudadera negra puesta.

-¿Qué harás, Trafalgar?-susurró al aire-¿Qué pasa cuando te enfrentas con tu contrario?

La pregunta _qué haces en cubierta a estas horas de la noche _era una curiosidad secundaria. Contempló al capitán asomarse medio agachado cautelosamente otra vez. Marlon estaba sumergido a poca distancia de la superficie, pero él no podía verlo. Su piel negra y su mancha gris sobre la dorsal lo confundían con el movimiento del agua. Por eso tampoco lo había visto llegar. Verlo escudriñar la oscuridad tan concentrado la hizo sonreír.

Marlon emergió, respirando ruidosa y fuertemente y haciendo que el gorro del capitán se volara hacia el agua. Kat giró la cabeza con curiosidad, contemplando la cara de ligero fastidio del capitán, que volvía a aferrarse a la baranda con fuerza, mientras veía el gorro empaparse y hundirse. Marlon emitió un gorjeo, se sumergió un segundo y atrapó el gorro con la boca. No había ido a molestar a Law por deporte, quería jugar.

El capitán contempló al animal mientras éste sacaba la cabeza del agua, estirándose cuanto podía para acercarle su pertenencia. Vaciló.

"Cógelo. No ve va a morder. Quizá te de un pequeño susto, pero no te va a morder" pensó Kat.

Finalmente, Law alargó la mano lentamente. Kat forzó la vista... ¿Le temblaba la mano? Rió. Estaba asustado, pero no era algo que se le notara directamente, ni en la expresión seria de la cara, ni en la expresión corporal.

Law rozó el gorro con los dedos, y finalmente lo agarró. Tiró con suavidad hacia arriba, pero Marlon no lo soltó.

Kat sonrió.

"Sabe que estás asustado y va a divertirse un poco contigo".

Cuando Marlon tiró hacia abajo, Law soltó el agarre de inmediato. Kat leyó sus labios proferir un taco, y Marlon volvió a dejar el gorro al alcance de su dueño. Law lo intentó de nuevo, pero esta vez él trató de tirar también.

"Idiota" pensó Kat. ¿A dónde iba, jugando al tira y afloja con un animal de seis mil kilos?"

Marlon dejó a Law creer que podía tirar del gorro hacía sí, antes de tirar con fuerza y hacer que el capitán perdiera el equilibrio.

Kat sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al verlo caer, y rápidamente dejó el violín y la sudadera sobre el muelle, preparada para tirarse al agua y salvar los escasos treinta metros que los separaban. Pero Law estaba fuertemente agarrado a la baranda y se quedó colgado. Parecía sorprendentemente tranquilo, pero miró atrás para localizar a Marlon, que emitió otro gorjeo parecido a una risa.

La chica trató de contener la risa. No con mucho esfuerzo, pero trató de hacerlo. Finalmente, rompió a reír sonoramente, y Law giró la cabeza hacia ella, localizándola.

-¿Te diviertes, Saeglópur?-le dijo, alzando la voz.

Ella se colocó delante del bulto que hacían el violín y la sudadera despreocupadamente, aunque en la oscuridad el capitán no habría podido distinguirlos de todas formas.

-Bastante.

Marlon sacó la cabeza fuera del agua, aún con el gorro en la boca, tratando de alcanzar los pies de Law, pero éste se encogió.

-¿Podrías ordenarle a la criatura que no tratara de comerme?

Kat se sentó sobre el muelle, dejando que el agua acariciara los dedos de sus pies.

-Está entrenado para no comer nada que pueda sentarle mal-bromeó-. No trata de devorarte, intenta empujarte dentro del submarino. Supongo que ha decidido que has tenido bastante por hoy.

-¿Cómo que 'bastante por hoy'?

Kat se encogió de hombros.

-En ocasiones Marlon tira a personas al agua para jugar con ellas. Suele ser cuidadoso, no te preocupes.

Law la miró con expresión neutra.

-_Room._

Se apareció al segundo siguiente de pie, sobre la cubierta del submarino, y continuó mirándola fijamente. Kat se levantó, adelantó un pie y se lanzó al agua elegantemente, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Reapareció junto a Marlon en un instante, rompiendo la superficie, y con el silbato plateado en la boca. La criatura se volvió hacia ella, y la chica colocó una mano sobre el morro, levantándola en el aire después al tiempo que silbaba. Marlon abrió la boca y le entregó el gorro.

-Toma, bala de cañón-dijo, alargando la mano en dirección a Law.

Éste sonrió.

-No irás a probar el mismo juego que la criatura, ¿verdad?

Kat arqueó una ceja.

-Oh, vale, pues me lo quedo.

Se puso el gorro e hizo una señal a Marlon, que la recogió, agarrada a su aleta dorsal, antes de que se sumergieran y se perdieran en las profundidades.

-¡Oye, espera!

Haciendo caso omiso, vio a la pareja reaparecer diez metros en la lejanía, cuando Marlon levantó a su cuidadora en el aire empujando sus pies con el morro y sacando la cabeza fuera del agua, descendiendo de nuevo suavemente para sumergirse después.

Finalmente, se perdieron en la noche.

"Mierda" pensó el capitán "Bueno, ¿y yo no iba a decirle que hiciera a las orcas callar un rato hasta que termináramos las reparaciones?"

* * *

><p>Chaaaan chaaaan chaaaaAAANNNN!<br>¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo van mis desvaríos? ¿Os gusta la música? ¡Porque hay una canción en cada capítulo! (Una canción real, me refiero...)

Pues he aquí el segundo capi. Intentaré actualizar una vez por semana, y tengo intenciones de poner MÁS y MÁS HUMOR ABSURDO! Es mi forma de escribir romance: ahogarlo en acción y comedia. ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!


	3. In the Shadows

**Disclamer: **One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.

**Lost in the Sea**

**3. In the shadows**

Kat se despertó con el sonido de lo que parecía un torpedo. Sonrió antes de abrir los ojos, sabía que no era un torpedo, sino Marlon rompiendo la superficie del agua tras un salto.

Los stormdancers vivían en lo que parecía una pequeña casa en la playa de la bahía, pero que se extendía de forma subterránea como una fortaleza de cristal que les permitía observar bajo el agua en todo momento. Una de las paredes del dormitorio de Kat, que no compartía con nadie más, era completamente de cristal, y el mayor uso que representaba era que las criaturas la despertaran cada vez que se aburrían.

-¿Quieres desayunar?-le preguntó al enorme delfín.

Pero Marlon se retiró rápidamente del cristal y se perdió entre los escasos rayos de sol que formaban cortinas dentro del agua. Kat se incorporó con un movimiento brusco. Problemas.

* * *

><p>Usopp entró atropelladamente en el comedor mientras todos desayunaban. Nadie se molestó en mirarlo siquiera, estaban demasiado ocupados pensando en el sueño que tenían y en lo movidita que había sido la noche anterior.<p>

-¡Un barco de la Marina ha entrado en el puerto!

Nami puso los ojos en blanco y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-No, por favor, estoy hecha polvo…

-Bueno, pero nosotros estamos bien escondidos en esta bahía-apuntó Sanji-. No hay de qué preocuparse, sólo hay que tener cuidado de no llamar la atención.

Automáticamente, todos miraron a Luffy, que tenía la boca llena.

-¿Qué?

-Nada de salir de la bahía hoy, ¿eh?-lo amenazó Nami.

El capitán hizo una mueca de disgusto después de tragar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿No has oído a Ussop? La Marina está aquí. Ya tuvimos bastantes problemas anoche.

-Igual han venido por eso-intervino Franky.

-No, no, esto es territorio pirata-dijo Robin-. No pueden venir aquí y detenernos como si nada. Habrán venido por otra cosa.

Zoro, Luffy y ella se miraron.

-¡Ah, no, no y no!-protestó Nami-¡Nada de salir de aquí! ¿Por qué no podemos parar a descansar en paz por una vez?

-Bueno, Sanji y tú queríais provisiones, ¿no?-animó Robin, sonriente-Vosotros vais al mercado junto con Ussopp y Chopper y nosotros tres vamos a ver qué trama la Marina.

-¿Qué puede salir mal?-preguntó Brook.

A la navegante le entró la risa nerviosa.

-¡Brook! La pregunta es, ¿qué puede salir bien? Y más con Luffy… Digamos que me fío del sentido de la discreción de Zoro y Robin… Pero ¡ÉSTE…!

Se dispuso a señalar al capitán, pero cuando se giró hacia él, había desaparecido. Nami se puso blanca.

-¡Zoro! ¡Robin! ¿Nos vamos?-se oyó desde cubierta.

La navegante suspiró.

-Mirad, me rindo. Haced lo que os venga en gana. Yo me voy a comprar con Sanji. Ya tendré tiempo de estresarme cuando la hayáis liado.

* * *

><p>Trafalgar Law supervisaba los trabajos de reparación con una taza de café en la mano. Uno de los motores había perdido la mitad de la potencia a raíz de un golpe contra un arrecife, pero al menos era un daño que podían reparar sin tener que llevar el submarino a un dique seco.<p>

Penguin llegó por atrás, transportando una caja de herramientas.

-Se rumorea por la isla que la Marina ha atracado en el puerto.

Su capitán no hizo ningún comentario, pero Penguin podía ver la maquinaria de su mente ponerse en marcha de inmediato. Lo observó pasearse pensativo junto a la plataforma donde se encontraban los tripulantes que estaban reparando el motor. Era su forma de salir de allí discretamente.

Se dirigió a la sala de control y conectó el altavoz hidrofónico. Ruido blanco y un ocasional burbujeo fueron los únicos sonidos que pudo apreciar. Incluso el sónar y los radares volvían a funcionar perfectamente. Frunció el ceño. Por algún motivo, aquello no le dio buena espina.

Volvió a cubierta y se apoyó junto a la borda, dándole un convincente sorbo al café mientras oteaba los límites de la bahía. A lo lejos, percibió el vapor de agua elevarse a presión desde el espiráculo de una de las criaturas, pero enseguida entendió que no estaban haciendo ningún ruido ni tan siquiera al respirar. Además, apenas se movían, ni siquiera debajo del agua, y estaban muy separadas entre sí. Dio otro sorbo al café cuando escuchó a Penguin acercarse, transportando los retales de las reparaciones de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué decías de la Marina?-preguntó tranquilamente.

Penguin dejó las piezas metálicas maltratadas en el suelo y se colocó junto a su capitán, tratando de ver también en la distancia.

-No sé mucho más. Hay algo de inquietud en el pueblo. Incluso están cerrando algunos comercios. En la ferretería en la que he estado y en el astillero no están nada contentos con la presencia del gobierno. Están convencidos de que vienen a traer problemas.

-¿Pero estás totalmente seguro de que están aquí?

-Es lo que he oído, pero no he visto nada con mis propios ojos.

Su capitán asintió, conservando su aspecto tranquilo, y frunció el ceño con decepción cuando, al llevarse la taza a los labios una vez más, no encontró café que llevarse a la boca.

-Habrá que ir a echar un vistazo.

-¿Para qué?

Law sonrió.

-Curiosidad. Quién sabe. El conocimiento nunca está de más.

* * *

><p>Kat llevaba un rato dando vueltas elípticas en el salón de la casa de los stormdancers. Era una manía psicótica, una especie de tic, que había desarrollado con los años tras vivir esa situación una y otra vez. Todos los stormdancers se reunían en una sala contigua, menos ella. Nunca la dejaban pasar a ella. Le tocaba esperar en el salón, siempre, desde que tenía uso de memoria.<p>

Por fin se abrió la puerta de la sala y salieron sus compañeros, lo más parecido a una familia que tenía, aunque ella jamás lograra verlos así. Como siempre, tenían la cara seria. Como siempre, el mayor de todos, Alec, se dirigió a ella directamente.

-Kat-suspiró-. Tenemos que hablar seriamente.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Siempre empezaba los discursitos con esa frase.

-Dispara-contestó.

Alec era un hombre entre treinta y muchos y cuarenta y pocos, rapado al cero y alto como una estantería, considerado uno de los stormdancers más importantes del mundo… Por el momento.

-La Marina está aquí.

-Lo sé-respondió Kat educadamente-. Sé que no puedo salir mientras ellos estén aquí, y…

-No. Esta vez es diferente.

La chica cerró la boca y examinó cuidadosamente la expresión de su tutor. Llegó hasta cierto punto y luego pensó que no quería deducir nada más.

-Hemos estado hablando.

-¿"Hemos"?

-Smoker y yo.

Hizo una mueca. Dentro de la Marina, Smoker le inspiraba un poco menos de desprecio que el resto.

-Le envían para reclutarnos. Quieren adiestrarnos para ser sus soldados. Según ellos, nos enseñarán a defendernos para que podamos sentirnos seguros ante los piratas y a cambio debemos prestarles un servicio.

-Antes me suicidaría-lo cortó Kat con fuerza-. Antes me suicidaría que convertirme en uno de sus esclavos.

Alec suspiró.

-Lo sé. Y nosotros pensamos lo mismo. Pero no va a ser fácil salir de esta situación. Planean rodear la bahía de redes y agrupar a cada criatura con su stormdancer y mandarles a un destino diferente.

La chica comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Miró al resto de sus compañeros, buscando una explicación a un ataque tan repentino.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-Doce horas.

Kat soltó un taco por el que Alec le habría regañado fuertemente en otra situación. Luego tomó aire para decir algo, pero su tutor la cortó.

-Tienes que huir en cuanto oscurezca.

-¡No!-estalló-¡Estoy harta de esperar entre las sombras!

-¡Kat, es peligroso!-se metió Lora.

-¿Y qué? ¿Creéis que podéis retrasarlo mucho más?

-Hay demasiado en juego.

-Si no me encuentra la Marina, lo hará un pirata y estaré en las mismas. Ya sé cuidarme sola.

-Ser capaz de provocar una catástrofe natural para defenderte no hace que seas capaz de cuidarte sola-le recriminó Alec-. Tú saldrás de aquí de noche.

-Si espero tanto puede ser demasiado tarde.

Alec comenzó a enfadarse.

-Escucha, Kat, llevamos diez años escondiéndote de la Marina. Sabemos lo que es mejor para ti.

-¡Joder, ya estoy harta!-estalló ella-¡No es así! ¡No voy a desaparecer mágicamente a partir de ahora! ¿Qué demonios queréis? ¿Que nos separemos? ¿Qué pretendéis?

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Lora agachar la cabeza. Pidió explicaciones a Alec con la mirada.

-Es lo más sensato. Sabes cuál es nuestro trabajo. Sabes cuál es… Tu trabajo. Si nosotros tenemos una promesa, lo tuyo es un contrato de sangre. Especialmente con los poderes que desarrollaste hace dos años. Kat, todos creíamos…

-¿Qué la leyenda era mentira?-preguntó con rabia-¿Qué yo no podía convertirme en un…?

-No lo digas-interrumpió Lora-. No lo digas, por favor. Yo no creo que seas… Yo… Sabes que te queremos, Kat.

-¿Y por qué siempre he estado a parte? ¿No podíais decir todo lo que teníais que decir en esa sala delante de mí? ¿Y ahora proponéis que nos separemos como si fuese tan fácil dejar todo esto atrás?

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Kat se mordió el labio, les dirigió una mirada de impotencia y se dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida.

-¡Kat! ¡No sólo ha venido Smoker! ¡Akainu también está aquí!

-Yo no me llamo "Kat"-fue lo último que dijo antes de largarse.

* * *

><p>Luffy se asomó por encima de una pila de cajas. El muelle, efectivamente, estaba lleno de barcos de la Marina. Zoro le dio un capón.<p>

-¿No te basta con haberlo visto una vez?

-¡Es que se están moviendo!

-Pues no asomes esa cabezota tuya, ¡encima con el sombrero puesto!

Robin se puso de puntillas discretamente.

-Parece que están sacando una especie de… Redes…

Zoro la miró.

-¿Qué?

-Y la malla es bastante fina…

-Irán a pescar-repuso Luffy.

Robin les hizo una señal para que se callaran y comenzó a escuchar atentamente la conversación de dos marines.

-¿Han localizado la bahía?

-Sí, pero por tierra. Espero que no haya que cargar con las redes hasta allí. Pesan una barbarildad.

Los tres miembros de la tripulación se miraron.

* * *

><p>Law, Shachi, Penguin y Bepo caminaron por el sendero desde la bahía hasta el pueblo, cuando se toparon con el Cazador Blanco y su subordinada. El capitán de los Heart Pirates suspiró. Acababa de librarse de él en Punk Hazard y volvían a encontrarse.<p>

-Vaya-dijo, observando al marine-. Parece que no puedes vivir sin mí.

Smoker entornó los ojos.

-En realidad, creo que me vienes bastante bien, Trafalgar… Como Shichibukai podrías echarnos una mano.

Law, que había supuesto que aquella ayuda tenía algo que ver con provocar una situación problemática en el pueblo, se salió por la tangente.

-Lo siento, Cazador, pero nos íbamos ya. Tenemos algo que prisa. No pretendíamos parar aquí siquiera, pero no nos quedó otra cuando se nos estropeó un motor.

Observó a Tashigi estudiarlo con cautela. Se preguntó si lo había perdonado por cortarla por la mitad, aun cuando no le había hecho ningún daño real gracias a su poder.

-Si no quieres que envíe un escrito para que revisen tu título de Shichibukai, más te vale escucharme bien, Trafalgar.

El cirujano apretó los labios.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Cazador? No tengo mucho tiempo.

Sus compañeros hicieron gestos de resignación. Ellos tampoco tenían ganas de servir a la Marina.

-Vigila a unos… "Prisioneros". Están en una nave de la Marina, en la cubierta.

-¿Dónde está atracada?

-En la bahía.

Law sintió un escalofrío. ¿Serían los Mugiwara?

Pero no. Nada más llegar, los vio. Desde cubierta, todos los arashinoko estaban siendo obligados a mirar el proceso de separación de las criaturas. Era evidente que habían sido llevados allí por la fuerza. Law observaba también a las criaturas resistirse a estar separadas. Reconoció a Marlon por su aleta caída. Era el que más problemas estaba dando. Y lo peor es que emitía un sonido que le estaba desgarrando el alma… Cuatro soldados rasos armados se colocaron en torno a ellos formando un rectángulo. Law permaneció a sus espaldas.

Todos los arashinoko estaban de pie excepto Kat. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas. Tenía el labio inferior cortado y moratones en los brazos. Había perdido toda su presencia, toda esa sensación enérgica que transmitía nada más verla. Incluso se veía rara en ropa normal (sin el neopreno), con zapatillas, unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes negra que dejaba que el sol le castigara la piel de los omóplatos y los brazos. Law ni siquiera recordaba cómo sonaba su voz. Se acercó a ella y se inclinó para hablarle en un susurro.

-Deberías darte la vuelta y dejar de observar todo ese, o se te va a clavar en las retinas.

Kat contestó sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Es culpa mía. Traté de escapar y nos pillaron. Es culpa mía...

Law sintió un escalofrío. Había algo en su voz, algo que abrazaba y ocultaba una rabia interior.

-Saeglopur...-comenzó, sin saber qué decir después.

Un marine se acercó a Law cautelosamente.

-No está permitido conversar con...

El capitán se preparó para dedicarle una mirada sádica que habría hecho que cualquiera retrocediera dos pasos y se callara, pero Kat se adelantó.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-le lanzó al soldado.

Éste la apuntó con su arma de fuego.

-Cuidadito, arashinoko.

Law apartó el arma con la vaina de su katana.

-Tranquilo, amigo.

Los demás arashinoko rodearon a Kat y a Law, llamando la atención de los otros tres soldados, que se acercaron también.

-No necesito que nadie me defienda-le dijo Kat a Law-. En cuanto a ti-se dirigió al soldado-, supongo que esa velocidad para apuntarme con un arma debe de darte una satisfactoria sensación de poder.

Law escuchó a Rae maldecir a Kat y llevarse la mano a la frente. El marine se acercó a la chica, invadiendo su espacio. Sus compañeros lo apoyaron.

-Escucha, pececillo, no te hagas la chula porque llevas las de perder.

-¿En serio?-dijo Kat, fingiendo incredulidad.

-Kat...-murmuró Law.

-Mantente al margen de esto.

El pirata la miró fijamente. Aquello era más que la rabia de por la mañana. Era temeridad. Estaba pidiendo a gritos que le dispararan. Law la agarró del brazo, retirándola del grupo.

-¿Quieres dejar esa actitud suicida de una vez?

Ella lo quemó con la mirada.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da?

Unos pasos repiquetearon por cubierta.

-¿Es que quieres que te maten?

Ella lo agarró de la sudadera, poniéndose de puntillas para hablarle al oído con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Te importaría meterte en tus asuntos? Estoy harta de que todos me traten como una niña. Incluso Ace me trataba así. Soy más autosuficiente de lo que os creéis.

Mientras Kat se soltaba para esconder el rostro del pirata, una de las piezas de su puzzle se colocó. El marinero sobre el que cantaba la primera noche que hablaron, era Ace.

Unos pasos se detuvieron unos metros a la derecha de Law.

Era Akainu.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? Supongo que mis subordinados te habrán dejado claro que no puedes conversar con los... Retenidos por la autoridad.

Law sonrió cortésmente, con su clásico deje psicópata.

-Trataba de poner un poco de orden.

Miró de reojo a Kat, que estaba de medio lado. Su reacción al oír la voz de Akainu había sido quedarse paralizada. No sólo quieta: petrificada. Law hubiera jurado que ni siquiera respiraba. El almirante se acercó a ella, que estaba de espaldas.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-le preguntó en tono agresivo.

Law deseó poder llevarse la mano a la cara.

"No hagas ninguna estupidez, Saeglopur, por favor..."

Ella siguió estática. Efectivamente, no respiraba.

-¡Responde!

Kat se volvió, con una mirada arrogante y desafiante por delante, pero sin decir nada. De pronto, una potente ola impactó contra el barco, zarandeándolo ligeramente y haciendo que unos cuantos tripulantes y Law tuvieran que reequilibrarse. Los arashinoko no tuvieron ningún problema, pero Lora se acercó corriendo a Kat.

-¡Detén esto!-le susurró al oído.

Kat se la quitó de encima con un gesto elegante. La clase de elegancia que tenía en el agua. Caminó hacia Akainu lentamente, manteniendo el estilo. El barco se zarandeó de nuevo. El almirante frunció el ceño.

A un par de metros, se detuvo. Law adoptó una posición defensiva y miró al marine superior. Kat susurró.

-_Mare...-_subió los brazos, cruzándolos en el pecho extendidos, hasta formar una "T", como haciendo una presentación-_Nostrum._

El oleaje que arremetió contra el barco esta vez logró inclinarlo casi cuarenta y cinco grados. Law, para mantenerse agarrado, convencido de que el buque volcaría, formó un habitáculo con su poder y clavó la espada al suelo. Akainu quedó pegado al suelo con su poder, que comenzó a caldear el ambiente. Los marines rasos lograron resbalar torpemente hasta la borda, donde se agarraron como pudieron. Pronto el barco se sacudió en dirección contraria.

"¿Qué poder es este?" pensó Law, maniobrando para no caer.

Los arashinoko, que apenas se habían movido con el vaivén, trataron de llegar hasta Kat, que se estaba deslizando en la dirección que la gravedad le facilitaba. Akainu la miró con rabia, y se dirigió a los soldados.

-Detenedla-ordenó.

Law miró a los marines, dándole la espalda a Kat, que seguía moviéndose hacia la borda. Al ver a los soldados alzar sus armas, los arashinoko se alarmaron.

-¡NO!

Law hizó un gesto con la mano cuando se dispusieron a disparar.

-Tact.

Las balas cayeron al suelo sin inercia al intercambiarse por aire. Law miró hacia atrás para asegurarse, contemplando a Kat sentada de espaldas a la borda.

"Quédate ahí, es un punto estable..." pensó Law.

-¡Trafalgar!-exclamó Akainu, enfurecido.

Éste le dirigió una mirada totalmente neutra. No tardó en soltar una excusa.

-Calmaos todos...

Akainu miró de nuevo a sus subordinados rápidamente y estos dispararon, sin que Law tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Había dado por sentado que decir "calmaos" habría tenido algún efecto.

Aunque el capitán era el que más cercano a la chica se encontraba, estaba de espaldas, pero el gesto de los arashinoko fue suficiente para saber que le habían dado. Cuando giró la cabeza, apenas tuvo tiempo de verla caer al agua. Se deslizó todo lo rápido que pudo, pero sólo alcanzó a oír el cuerpo caer en el agua y ver un montón de espuma de mar golpear el casco de la embarcación.

Lora gritó. El mar se calmó de pronto. El barco volvió a la estabilidad.

-_Perdida en el mar_...-llamó Law en un susurro a la chica, traduciendo su nombre-¡SAEGLOPUR!

* * *

><p>¡Hooola! He tardado un pelín más en subir este capítulo, pero la verdad es que tratar de darle tres perspectivas distintas me ha costado un poco y no estaba contenta del todo con lo que tenía. Total, ¡que empieza la acción! ¡y el próximo capítulo será aún más movido!<p>

Y ya sabéis... El título de cada capítulo es una canción real, pasaré por muchos estilos :)

¿Son los capítulos muy largos? ¿Los acorto?

Have a whale day!


	4. Centuries

**Disclamer: **One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.

**Lost in the Sea**

**4. Centuries**

-¿Qué pasa, Trafalgar?

Él se volvió bruscamente.

-¡Qué diantre ha sido eso!-le gritó al almirante-¿Hacía falta…?

Los subordinados del cirujano también parecían desconcertados. Pero sobretodo, les sorprendió la forma en la que su capitán se había encendido.

-Se había convertido en un problema. Estaba zarandeando el barco y además, la gente como ella está condenada ya. No les queda un futuro que esperar-miró a los otros arashinoko.

Lora se dispuso a avanzar hacia Akainu agresivamente, pero sus tutores la agarraron.

-¡SE CUENTAN LEYENDAS SOBRE NOSOTROS!-le gritó-¡VAMOS A MARCAR UN ANTES Y UN DESPUÉS EN LA HISTORIA! ¡TE ACORDARÁS DE ELLA POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA!

El almirante se giró hacia ella.

-Los volcanes se alzan sobre el mar, ¿no es así?-miró a los soldados-Matadlos a ellos también, no sea que tengamos otro listo con poderes en el grupo...

Los arashinoko se miraron los unos a los otros. Un gran estruendo proveniente de la bahía llamó la atención de todos los que estaban a bordo. Marlon había conseguido escapar violentamente de la red, y el resto de las orcas comenzaba a luchar activamente también. El oleaje comenzó a incrementarse de nuevo, incluso dentro de la bahía, haciendo que los tripulantes del submarino salieran a cubierta también.

-Proteged a los arashinoko-les ordenó a Bepo, Shachi y Penguin.

-¡Trafalgar Law!-dijo Akainu, calentado el puño-No pedí que vinieras para entorpecer mi trabajo.

-Estás sacando todo esto de contexto-le contestó, desenvainando la espada.

Los soldados rasos pronto estuvieron ventilados por los piratas. Akainu era otra historia, y Law no deseaba montar una pelea contra él. Al tiempo que el barco se zarandeaba, clavó su espada en la cubierta. Tres o cuatro olas de aquel tamaño más, y volcarían.

-¡Tenéis que detener esto!-se dirigió a los arashinoko.

-Imposible-respondió Alec-. Las olas llevan demasiada inercia.

Law localizó de nuevo a Akainu con la mirada. Extrañamente, había devuelto su cuerpo a la normalidad, y ahora se hallaba apoyado cuidadosamente contra un baúl a medio abrir. Se quitó la chaqueta, y fue lo último que Law alcanzó a ver antes de girarse para mirar a su tripulación y a los arashinoko. El barco comenzaba a quedarse en vertical. Los maltrechos soldados trataban de preparar un bote salvavidas.

-Voy a transportaros a tierra firme.

Shachi lo miró entonces con los ojos como platos y gritó.

-¡CAPITÁN!

Tarde. Algo frío y metálico, que entumeció todo su cuerpo, se le enredó en el cuello: una cadena de kairoseki.

Boqueó, miró hacia atrás y vio a Akainu con las manos envueltas en su chaqueta, cuidadoso de no tocar el contenido del baúl directamente: esposas de kairoseki. El habitáculo cayó enseguida, haciendo que la katana comenzara a salirse del suelo. El barco había pasado los noventa grados y comenzaba a volcar. Los arashinoko y el resto de los piratas habían encontrado huecos entre los cañones, pero no había nada alrededor de Law a lo que pudiera agarrarse mientras sus fuerzas flaqueaban por la roca de mar.

Se asfixiaba. La katana estaba a punto de salirse por completo.

-¡CAPITÁN!-llamó Bepo a su jefe.

Éste miró hacia arriba, localizando a su tripulación mientras Akainu comandaba a los soldados para salir en el bote salvavidas. El capitán de los Heart Pirates habló con voz ronca.

-Portaos bien-la katana se salió de su enclave y Law cayó al mar.

Ahora definitivamente no podía respirar. Se hundía como si su cuerpo fuese una bala de cañón, y el peso de la cadena no ayudaba. Tenía el cuerpo helado y apenas podía moverse.

"Tú ganas, Joker" pensó.

Cerró los ojos, que además le ardían con la sal. Los pulmones se le llenaron de agua y dejó de notar la luz que penetraba en el mar.

"Tú... Ganas..."

Algo lo golpeó suavemente por la espalda, moviéndolo hasta que su cabeza quedó hacia arriba. Alguien retiró la cadena de kairoseki y lo agarró, pasando un brazo bajo su axila y atrayéndolo hacia sí. Además, lo empujó hacia el lado, presionándolo contra otra _cosa _lisa, suave y fría. Comenzaron a avanzar hacia la superficie a una velocidad tremenda, sin que el agarre perdiera fuerza. La _cosa_ emitió un sonido que hizo vibrar todo el ambiente.

"¿Marlon?"

Rompieron la superficie, y entonces escuchó una voz.

-Trafalgar, no te olvides de respirar...-era Kat-Respira, idiota, respira...

Pero no podía. Su cuerpo apenas respondía. No podía ni abrir los ojos.

-¡Respira!

Kat hizo una señal a Marlon, que los sostenía con la parte de su cuerpo que permanecía sumergida, para que respirara él también.

-_Mirror-_susurró la chica.

Automáticamente, los pulmones de Law expulsaron toda el agua que contenían a base de toser violentamente. Aún entumecido, pudo abrir los ojos.

-¿Sae...?

-No hables o te vas a ahogar.

Mientras Marlon emergía de nuevo para transportarlos a los dos sobre su lomo, Law registró el cuerpo de Kat con la mirada.

-¿Qué miras?-le preguntó.

-¿No te habían... disparado?

Kat enrojeció ligeramente. Se levantó el pelo que le cubría el hombro, donde había una rozadura considerable.

-No del todo-sonrió-. La bala pasó rozando.

Law puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tienes una suerte inexplicable.

La chica lo miró y se rió.

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar! Si no llego a pasar por aquí mientras huía, estarías dándole de comer a los peces.

Contemplaron el barco volcarse mientras avanzaban hacia el muelle. Los arashinoko se reencontraron con las orcas escapadas de las redes y ayudaron a los piratas también.

-Te dejaré rápidamente y me iré...

-Casi te matan.

El oleaje seguía siendo fuerte y Law no tenía muy claro a dónde agarrarse, decidiéndose por la aleta dorsal caída que quedaba a su espalda. Kat lo ignoró.

-Ponte de pie y salta al muelle. Nos estamos acercando.

-¿Cuál es tu plan maestro de huida? Y no me has respondido.

-¿Acaso lo de antes era una pregunta?

El doctor frunció el ceño.

-Oye, no tengo ni idea de cómo te las has arreglado para bucear hasta dentro de la bahía y cortar las redes, pero me da la sensación de que ha sido una improvisación con la que has tenido suerte.

Kat se volvió hacia él con rabia.

-¿Quieres saberlo? Bien. Bajo ninguna condición iba a dejar que me atraparan. Pasó todo tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de idear un plan, así que esperé la mejor oportunidad para escaparme. No puedo dejar que me maten aquí. Ninguno de nosotros puede. Tenemos un sueño desde que nacimos y lo vamos a realizar. Vamos a pelear hasta el final, pero ahora toca desaparecer. El poder del Gobierno Mundial es una flor: ha florecido, pero se marchitará. Nosotros vamos a marcar la historia.

Law estudió sus palabras, pero desvió el tema.

-¿Y te vas? ¿Sin más? ¿Sin nada que llevarte?

Kat suspiró. Sí, se dejaba algo, pero no podía volver a buscarlo.

-Me voy. Sin más. Sin nada que llevarme.

Kat lo ayudó a subir al muelle y siguió su camino sin detenerse: es más, aumentó la velocidad hasta surfear. Agitó la mano para despedirse de Law.

-¡Buena suerte!-le dijo.

-Hay que joderse...-murmuró él para sí.

La chica se alejó a toda velocidad, _perdiéndose en el mar._ Alec se acercó rápidamente a Law por la espalda y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Trafalgar Law...-jadeó, había llegado corriendo-Te pido que le entregues esto a Kat, por favor.

Le mostró un maletín de tamaño considerable, negro, como un ataúd. Law se dispuso a abrirlo, pero Alec lo detuvo.

-No. No lo abras. Sólo dáselo.

Se miraron. Alec sospechaba que a Law no le haría gracia salir tras una desconocida para salvarle el pellejo por...

-Considéralo un pago por dejarnos atracar en la bahía-dijo, aceptando el maletín.

Liam asintió y se despidió haciendo un gesto característico: se quedó tan recto como un soldado, se llevó la mano derecha al corazón y luego la bajó firmemente hasta que quedó colgando.

-Buena suerte-se lanzó al agua, al tiempo que otra criatura llegaba para recogerlo, y se marchó en la dirección contraria que Kat.

* * *

><p>En cuanto llegaron los miembros de la tripulación al muelle, y el resto de arashinoko se separaron, Law comenzó a dar órdenes bajo el abrazo de Bepo.<p>

-Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo. La Marina va a salir detrás de ella.

Se dispuso a teletransportarlos a todos al submarino, cuando Shachi habló.

-Uh... ¿Capitán?

-¿Ah?

-¿Es eso asunto nuestro?

Law se volvió hacia su subordinado.

-No dijiste eso cuando ayudamos a Mugiwara en Marine Ford-dijo Law-. Además, Kat podría sernos de ayuda con nuestro plan.

Fueron teletransportados al submarino y se pusieron en marcha en seguida. Decidieron no sumergirse de momento, y conectaron el radar. Había tanto revuelo en la zona que era imposible localizar a Kat.

-¿En qué dirección iba?

-Ha salido hacia el noroeste...

-¿Y seguro que no ha dado la vuelta?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

-Tiene que salir a respirar, así que atentos.

Law daba golpecitos en la mesa de control con la yema de los dedos. Tenía el maletín a su espalda y realmente tenía ganas de abrirlo, pero se mostró atento a la pantalla a la espera de ver a Kat. El radar marcaba diez puntos alejándose y otros tantos con rutas indecisas.

-¿La ve alguien?

-Negativo.

El capitán se levantó de la silla y caminó varios metros por la sala de control, pensando. Luego levantó la vista.

-Conectad el altavoz hidrofónico.

Un ruido blanco inundó la habitación. Luego, una llamada lejana de una de las orcas. Otra respondió, y así se formó un coro. Un caos de sonidos ininteligible.

-Vigilad a los marines también.

Los sonidos se fueron apagando y se hizo el silencio de nuevo.

Entonces, un gorjeo burbujeó en el altavoz hidrofónico.

-¡Es Marlon!-exclamó Law-¡Seguid el origen de ese ruido! ¡Y traedme un cronómetro!

La tripulación se puso manos a la obra sin vacilar. Law activó el cronómetro, sumando un minuto inicial, que, estimó, era el tiempo que la chica ya llevaba sumergida. Poco a poco, divisó, entre la turbidez del agua, la silueta de Marlon avanzando con Kat tumbada bocabajo sobre su lomo.

Instintivamente, desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla que indicaba a qué profundidad se encontraban. Nada más y nada menos que treinta metros. La presión que haría que otra persona se desmayara en una inmersión tan rápida, o que le estallaran los tímpanos o algunos capilares sanguíneos, parecía no afectarle a la chica en absoluto.

Dos minutos veinte segundos. Marlon avanzaba en línea recta y no parecía tener intenciones de subir a la superficie. ¿Acaso tenían ya siquiera un rumbo definido? De improviso, aumentó el ritmo y el aire se volvió pesado de nuevo al tiempo que el radar perdía todo el sentido que tenía.

-Mierda.

-¿No quiere que la sigamos?-preguntó Shachi.

-Me da igual lo que quiera-respondió su capitán-. Me han encargado darle el maletín y eso es lo que voy a hacer. No la perdáis de vista.

A medida que avanzaban, la luz se hacía más escasa rápidamente, aunque no aumentaba la profundidad a la que la criatura se movía. ¿Entonces?

-La turbidez está aumentando mucho…-dijo Penguin-La vamos a perder.

Law frunció los labios.

-No es turbidez. Sería una casualidad demasiado conveniente.

Un fogonazo de luz que duró un milisegundo y un estruendo inundaron el submarino de pronto.

-Ha provocado una tormenta que bloquee la luz del sol.

La silueta comenzó a difuminarse. El capitán apretó los dientes, devanándose los sesos para pensar en cómo detener a la chica. Desesperado y nervioso, se giró hacia la mesa donde estaba el maletín con forma de ataúd y lo abrió.

Fue como si el contenido le diese un puñetazo en la cara y le gritara "¡Imbécil!". Era algo que debía haber supuesto hacía un buen rato.

-Un violín-rió con un suspiro-. Conectad el altavoz hidrofónico.

Con cuidado, agarró el instrumento por el mástil y lo levantó, colocándolo torpemente (en una postura que cualquier profesional hubiese corregido enormemente) sobre la clavícula izquierda y cogiendo el arco con la otra mano. Era increíblemente incómodo.

Se acercó a zancadas al micrófono que captaba el sonido para el altavoz hidrofónico, y rasgó la primera cuerda con el arco provocando que toda la tripulación se llevara las manos a los oídos.

Las interferencias con el radar se detuvieron de inmediato. Miró el cronómetro: cuatro minutos diez segundos. Marlon se acercó a la nave, dejándose ver un momento antes de subir a Kat a la superficie.

-Seguidlos.

Estuvo pendiente de ver que Kat respiraba de nuevo a los cuatro minutos veinte segundos, y paró el cronómetro, mientras el submarino ascendía a su propio paso. Aprovecharon la cubierta para emerger justo debajo de ellos, dejando a Marlon tranquilamente varado junto a Kat momentáneamente. La tormenta comenzaba a enfurecer las aguas.

Law, acompañado por varios miembros de la tripulación, salió a cubierta con una toalla en la mano. Observó a la chica tiritar y boquear, recostada contra el flanco de la enorme criatura oscura. La ropa que llevaba no cumplía la función térmica del neopreno en absoluto, y las zapatillas sólo le habían resultado un peso incómodo. Se acercó a ella bajo la lluvia, consciente de que Marlon no le quitaba el ojo de encima, y aún fuera del agua, era un ser fuerte y potente.

Le extendió la mano a Kat, que simplemente le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-¿Qué haces con mi…?-jadeó enfadada.

-Tus amigos me pidieron que te lo entregara. ¿Puedes levantarte?

En cuanto Law hizo el gesto de intentar ayudarla, ella puso la mano por delante y lo empujó suavemente para apartarlo, insistiendo en levantarse por su cuenta. Cuando el capitán la cubrió con la toalla, suspiró con resignación.

-¿Y esto para qué? Me voy ahora mismo. Dame el…

-Sí, desde luego tienes toda la pinta de estar en condiciones de lanzarte al agua de nuevo. ¿Te importaría ahorrarte la hipotermia y pasar adentro? Te ayudaremos a llegar a un lugar seguro. No iremos muy rápido, estoy seguro de que Marlon puede…

-No hay un lugar seguro para mí. No lo era mi _hogar _y no lo era Makea.

Law puso los ojos en blanco y la cogió en brazos, llevándola dentro. Ella se resistió lo poco que le permitieron sus músculos helados, insistiendo en caminar. Él temió que Marlon reaccionara, pero éste se quedó esperando pacientemente varado, levantando la cabeza sólo para desplazarse un poco y orientar su cuerpo hacia babor, donde sabía que encontraría una ventana subacuática una vez el submarino volviera a hundirse y él pudiese nadar libremente.

-Escucha-se dirigió a Kat tras dejarla en el suelo de nuevo-. Tus compañeros me pidieron que te devolviera ese violín demoníaco, y créeme que no ha sido fácil lograr que te dieras la vuelta para dártelo, así que vas a pasar adentro, vas a recuperar fuerzas y vas a escucharme.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me debes un favor por traerte ese trasto.

Kat lo miró, incrédula.

-Tú eres gilipollas, ¿verdad?

La tripulación rió y exclamó un largo "¡uuuhhh!" a su capitán a partes iguales.

-Y por cierto-continuó la chica-. Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, vuelvas a tocar el violín. Han sido los tres peores segundos de mi vida. Sonaba tan mal que creía que ibas a matar a toda tu nave.

Los marineros siguieron divirtiéndose mientras su capitán comenzaba a notar un tic en la ceja. Miró a Kat directamente y sonrió con sadismo.

-Muy bien, Saeglopur-ya. Va a ser un viaje largo. Pero no subestimes mi paciencia. Y vosotros-se dirigió a la tripulación-, no la sobreestiméis.

Hubo un esfuerzo general por tratar de aguantar la risa.

-Te he dicho que me largo-continuó Kat-. No te debo nada. En cualquier caso, tu deuda conmigo por haberte salvado el culo cuando caíste del barco de la Marina queda saldada.

-Vale, muy bien, es justo. Es más, como prefiero pensar que te debo algo más que un violín asesino, voy a salvarte yo la vida ahora mismo, impidiendo que salgas a congelarte al mar. Dijiste que tenías un sueño que complir. Descansa y entra en calor. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte después.

Kat rió con un suspiro, en parte para disimular que estaba tiritando. Law recordó a su amiga gritarle a Akainu que la recordaría por el resto de su vida, convencida de que se harían un hueco en la historia. Como poco, habían escapado de la Marina espectacularmente.

-Tú no tienes nada que pueda interesarme, Trafalgar Law.

-¿Ni siquiera la posibilidad de ir en un submarino invisible a los radares de la Marina a cualquier lugar al que tengas intención de ir?

-Pues, teniendo en cuenta que en la cubierta hay un cetáceo gigante que puede hacer exactamente lo mismo, es evidente que no.

-¿He de puntualizar las diferencias entre viajar con ese bicho y aquí dentro para que te des cuenta de la desfachatez que acabas de decir?

La tripulación observaba a ambos conversar como si fuera un partido de tenis. Como poco, era igual de divertido.

-… así que no hay oro en este mundo como para que logres que pase aquí ni un minuto más, dame el violín, tengo prisa-concluyó Kat, levantándose con torpeza y desprendiéndose de la toalla.

Law esbozó una media sonrisa lentamente.

-Ajá. El violín…

La chica comenzó a componer una expresión entre el horror y el enfado.

-¡Eso es chantaje!

-No lo digas en ese tono de sorpresa, soy un pirata.

Hizo una señal a un miembro de la tripulación

-Cierra la compuerta, nos sumergimos de nuevo.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco. Discretamente, se acurrucó en la toalla y se dispuso a seguir al capitán.

-Tendrás a Marlon a la vista desde una ventana subacuática en todo momento, si eso te preocupa.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Que hagamos un trato. Pienso que puedes resultarnos muy útil, especialmente con ese violín de por medio.

-Así que necesitáis un arma.

Law asintió.

-Sí, eso es un buen resumen. Estaba pensando en los Mugiwara de nuevo, también. Creo que te cae bien su capitán.

Llegaron a la sala de control, llena de tripulantes trabajando en la nave. Shachi se acercó a Kat.

-Hola. Soy Shachi, si tienes alguna pregunta sobre el submarino y no quieres verle el jeto al sieso de mi capitán…

Éste le dirigió una mirada de piedra a su subordinado. La chica rió.

-De acuerdo… Me gusta tu nombre, Shachi*.

Éste se sonrojó un poco, captando la gracia y le señaló una de las ventanas subacuáticas de la sala de mandos.

-Tu… Bueno, tu amigo está merodeando por ahí.

-Se llama Marlon-explicó Kat amablemente, acercándose a la ventana.

La gigantesca criatura abarcó todo el espacio de visión del cristal, sacando la lengua de lado nada más ver aparecer a la arashinoko. Ella se llevó el silbato a los labios y dio dos toquecitos en el cristal con la yema de los dedos. Entonces Marlon comenzó a moverse con mayor suavidad, ajustándose a la velocidad del submarino, que se movía a poca distancia de la superficie.

Shachi la contempló fascinado.

-¿Qué…?

-Significa "todo bien"-respondió Kat, leyendo sus pensamientos.

Law carraspeó.

-Querrás algo de ropa seca. Y una ducha antes, supongo.

Ella se volvió.

-Antes, hablemos de ese trato.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué quieres ganar con esto?

Kat suspiró.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Lo único que tienes que me interese es mi violín.

-Te lo daré cuando hayas escuchado lo que tengo que decirte.

-¿Sin más? ¿No quieres que vaya reventarle los tímpanos a nadie?

-Eso podría hacerlo el capitán por sí solo-murmuró Shachi.

Law parpadeó lentamente, como si el gesto fabricara paciencia.

-Era la primera vez que cogía un violín en mi vida. Me gustaría saber cómo sonaría en tus manos, Shachi.

Kat rió por lo bajini. Law retomó la conversación.

-Si mis sospechas son ciertas, este trato te interesa más de lo que crees. Pero en caso contrario, no me importa acercarte a una isla después de entregarte el violín. El trato es otra historia.

Se produjo una pausa, en la cual Kat trató de pensar en algún tipo de compensación que pedir a cambio, pero la curiosidad ocupaba toda su mente. ¿En qué consistía el plan maestro para el cual necesitaba de la alianza con otra banda pirata y una arashinoko?

-Puedes pensarlo en otro momento-aclaró Law-, si aún no sabes qué quieres.

La chica suspiró.

-Está bien. Pues dispara.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir antes a…?

-No tengo intención de pasar aquí ni un minuto más del necesario, Law.

Pronunció su nombre con un ligero retintín intencional que supo que lo irritaría. Por la cara del capitán pasó un tic imperceptible.

-Está bien. Toma asiento.

* * *

><p>¡Tuturú! Me encantan las escenas de acción. ¿Qué tal va? Yo prometo que a partir de ahora van a ponerse las cosas más interesantes...<p>

(Otra canción con este capítulo :D)

Have a whale day!


	5. Bink's sake

**Disclamer: **One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.

**Lost in the Sea**

**5. Bink's Sake**

Se sentaron en una mesa llena de papeles de todo tipo: mapas, carteles de "se busca", anotaciones, cuadernos de bitácora y cientos de croquis ininteligibles. Parte de la tripulación se colocó detrás de Law.

-Tengo un plan para derrocar a uno de los Yonkou.

-No-dijo Kat de inmediato.

El cirujano puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Te importaría escuchar la historia entera? A ver…-suspiró-Para acabar con el Yonkou, primero tengo que acabar con uno de los Shichibukai…

-¿¡Pero tú estás mal!?

-¡Déjame terminar, maldita sea!-prorrumpió.

Kat se mordió la lengua. Bien empezaba la cosa…

-Uno de los Shichibukai está causando estragos en el Nuevo Mundo. Están… Creando a Akuma No Mi artificiales, o al menos estaban.

La chica se inclinó hacia delante.

-¿Qué…?

Law prosiguió.

-Uno de sus subordinados, Caesar Clown, era el encargado de producirlas, por así decirlo. Hasta que desmantelamos la fábrica en Punk Hazard.

-¿Habéis estado en Punk Hazard?

-Sí, los Mugiwara y yo.

Llegados a este punto, Kat estaba dispuesta a escuchar, pero más bien porque la historia parecía interesante.

-Secuestramos a Caesar, que está encerrado en uno de los niveles inferiores del submarino, y ahora planeo usarlo para que el Shichibukai renuncie a su título y la Marina pueda tenerlo a tiro. Además, esto a su vez hará que el Yonkou…

-¿Quién es el Shichibukai?

Law suspiró, preparándose para usar un tono de cautela.

-Donquixote Doflamingo.

La observó levantar ligeramente la cabeza. Sus pupilas se estrecharon y su mandíbula inferior tembló de un modo que pasaría desapercibido para unos ojos que no estuvieran acostumbrados a buscar detalles. Cuando la había visto por primera vez, cuando había escuchado su nombre y había oído hablar de su poder, no se había equivocado sobre su identidad.

-No…-susurró Kat de un modo completamente distinto al tono anterior-De ninguna manera. No voy a pisar Dressrosa.

-Saeglopur-ya-comenzó Law-. Cuando escuché tu nombre, supe que eras tú.

-Tú no sabes nada, Trafalgar Law.

-¿Te cambiaste el nombre de pila, verdad? Por eso nadie sospechó de ti. Todos pensaron que tu familia murió en Dressrosa y que sólo quedaban primos lejanos desparramados por el mundo.

La chica permaneció callada, aunque quizá lo que tenía dentro, quemándola, eran ganas de gritar.

-Pero tú sobreviviste. No sé cómo, pero lo lograste. Escapaste incluso después del minucioso recuento de cadáveres tras el incendio.

Kat cerró los ojos. El incendio…

-Es tu oportunidad.

-¿De qué?-respondió ella en voz baja-¿De morir espectacularmente?

-De poner las cosas en su sitio. De recuperar lo que es tuyo.

-Por increíble que te parezca, no echo de menos mi vida en Dressrosa. No voy a pelear por un palacio, ni por…

-¿Green Bit?

Law contempló, satisfecho, como el nombre de aquel lugar había tenido exactamente el efecto que él quería.

-Allí era donde teníais a las criaturas, ¿verdad?

Kat cerró la boca y asintió pesadamente.

-Te interesará saber que ahora la isla está comunicada por un puente que se cae a pedazos, en torno al cual circulan peces más grandes que Marlon. Ha cambiado un poco el ecosistema, ¿no? Quizá sea por la fabricación de Akuma no Mi artificiales. Si vieses cómo quedó Punk Hazard tras el vertido…

Law se levantó y paseó por la sala hasta la ventana donde, de vez en cuando, aparecía Marlon.

-Quizá no quieras combatir contra Doflamingo directamente, pero creo que no me equivoco si digo que tu deber es proteger el océano. Ahora son vertidos aislados, pero si gana más poder, ten por seguro que no sólo los seres humanos pagarán las consecuencias. Y si la Marina ha venido a buscar a las criaturas para usarlas como arma, ¿cuánto crees que tardarán ellos?

La chica bajó la mirada, juntando las manos en el regazo.

-Además, no sé por qué tendrías que temer a un usuario siendo una stormdancer.

-¿Te das cuenta, verdad?-dijo entonces Kat-¿Te das cuenta? Al fin y al cabo, todos queréis lo mismo. Que use mi habilidad, que use a las criaturas como un arma. No me enseñaron nada de eso. Mi deber es proteger el océano, no usarlo en una guerra humana.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan? ¿Esconderte?

Ella hizo una pausa.

-Mira… No recuerdo nada más doloroso que aquella noche, en la que fui la única que tuvo que sufrir la maldición de escapar con vida de allí-dijo con dureza-. No he parado ni un momento de ocultarme desde entonces. Doflamingo no va a matarme directamente, ¿comprendes? Como tú has deducido… La razón por la que aniquiló a mi familia el mismo día que subió al poder fue porque se opusieron totalmente a prestarle servicio militar. De todos los arashinoko del mundo, has ido a dar con la que no tiene patria ni bandera. Porque mi familia tenía tanto poder en potencia, que prefirieron morir a otorgárselo a alguien que quisiera usarlo.

Law reculó. No esperaba aquello. Creía que la razón por la que ella no quería pelear, era un miedo descomunal hacia Doflamingo. Y de lo único que tenía miedo era de convertirse en la mayor arma a su servicio jamás imaginada por el mismo.

-Como supongo que sabes, él tiene poder para obligarme a hacer cuanto le plazca, y aunque no lo tuviera, encontraría una forma de mantenerme viva y a su servicio a base de chantajearme. Mi única protección es que él cree que estoy muerta. Mi familia, que se estableció en Dressrosa cuando el rey Riku aceptó encargarse de su protección política, no murió permitiéndome escapar para que yo volviera directa a la sartén.

El cirujano se recostó en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-No esperaba esto, Saeglopur…

Ella lo contempló, sin saber que decir.

-Pero…-continuó-Akainu te ha visto. Te ha visto en acción. La Marina no tardará en juntar piezas, y mucho menos un Shichibukai como Doflamingo…

Kat se tapó la cara con las manos.

-No voy a obligarte a pelear-aclaró Law enseguida-. Pero querrás que al menos te dejemos en un lugar seguro.

La observó levantar la mirada hacia la ventana por la cual Marlon aparecía y desaparecía a ratos. Luego, para alivio del capitán, ella asintió.

-Shachi te ayudará a encontrar ropa seca y un cuarto para pasar la noche. En una hora llegaremos a un archipiélago salvaje y rocoso, y atracaremos allí hasta mañana.

La chica asintió de nuevo. Luego, Shachi se colocó a su lado y la acompañó fuera de la sala de control. Penguin se acercó a su capitán.

-¿En serio?

-¿En serio, qué?

-¿Vas a dejarla ir tan fácilmente?

Law sonrió.

-Mañana por la mañana no querrá marcharse, ya verás.

* * *

><p>Kat se secó el pelo con una toalla. Había sido una de las duchas más reconfortantes de su vida; le ofrecieron uno de los uniformes de la tripulación como ropa seca, pero había una bata en el baño y las mantas y sábanas de la cama del camarote la llamaban. Después de ducharse, había enjugado su ropa para quitarle toda la sal, y la había dejado colgada en el baño para que se secara.<p>

Se tumbó en la cama y miró por la ventana submarina. Marlon nadaba pacientemente al lado. Percibió que nadaba con mayor lentitud, pero seguía al ritmo del submarino, así que probablemente estaban llegando a su destino.

Dirigió su mirada al escritorio que había en el amplio camarote. Alguien había dejado el violín en su funda encima mientras ella estaba en el baño. Sonrió ampliamente y abrió las cremalleras, redescubriendo el hermoso instrumento de cuerda frotada una vez más.

Lo tomó por el mástil hábilmente y antes de coger el arco, punteó las cuatro cuerdas para comprobar que seguían afinadas correctamente. La última cuerda estaba ligeramente por debajo de su tono, de un modo totalmente imperceptible para cualquier otro ser humano. Giró el tornillo del microafinador del cordal apenas veinte o treinta grados, y comprobó el sonido de nuevo.

Sintió cómo se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Perfecto. Comenzó la introducción suave de una canción que siempre la hacía sentir bien. Era lo que necesitaba después de un día tan raro. Observó a Marlon animarse tras el cristal al reconocer los primeros acordes.

Bepo levantó la cabeza del panel de control, mientras sus orejas se agitaban como las de un perro.

-¡Oh!

Todos lo miraron.

-¿Qué pasa, Bepo?-preguntó Shachi.

-¿No oís eso? ¡Suena muy bien!

Se quedaron callados, tratando de percibir el sonido del que hablaba el oso. Sí, había un ruido leve en el aire, pero los demás no lo distinguían bien.

-¿Es música?

-¡Es un violín!

Conectaron el sistema de piloto automático y un buen puñado de la tripulación salió al pasillo.

-¡Es verdad! ¿No es una canción pirata?

Avanzaron por el corredor, atraídos por la melodía.

-¡Eh! ¡Esperad!-dijo Penguin de pronto-Es obvio que es Kat.

-¿Seguro? Igual es el capitán…-bromeó Shachi, sin contener la risa.

-Ella utiliza el violín para pelear. ¿Y si…?

Se miraron los unos a los otros, mientras el violín seguía sonando animadamente de fondo. Bepo comenzó a tararear la cancioncilla.

-Vale, nos acercamos con cautela y vemos si ocurre algo.

Mientras avanzaban sin hacer ruido por el pasillo, Bepo comenzó a entonar un _"¡Yohohoho~ yohohoho~...!" _que se contagió rápidamente entre el resto de los tripulantes. Shachi, que iba a la cabeza, se giró hacia el resto de los tripulantes y empezó a cantar de pronto.

_Binkusu no sake wo! Todoke ni yuku yo!_

(¡Hay que entregar el sake de Binks!)_  
>Umikaze, kimakase, namimakase~<em>

(¡La brisa del mar nos abre el camino!)_  
>Shio no mukou de! yuuhi mo sawagu!<em>

(Entre la marea el sol se pone mientras sonríe)_  
>Sora nya! wa wo kaku tori no uta!<em>

(Los parajos pintan círculos en el cielo)

Una inexplicable alegría se extendió entre el resto de los tripulantes, que acompañaron a Shachi.

_Sayonara minato!_

(¡Adiós, adiós, a la bahía!)

_tsumugi no sato yo!_

(¡Adiós, adiós a mi pueblo natal!)_  
>Don to icchou utao funade no uta!<em>

(¡Vamos todos a cantar mientras el barco zarpa!)_  
>Kinpa-ginpa mo! shibuki ni kaete!<em>

(Las olas de oro y plata se mezclan en espuma salada)_  
>Oretachi ya yuku zo umi no kagiri~<em>

(¡Mientras nosotros zarpamos hacia el fin del mundo!)

Por algún motivo, a ninguno de los piratas le pareció extraño que de pronto todos quisieran cantar y bailar como si llevaran un rato de fiesta. Caminaron alegremente a la puerta del camarote donde se alojaba Kat, pero siguieron cantando en lugar de llamar a la puerta.

Pero, evidentemente, todo aquel ruido no había pasado desapercibido.

-¿Qué diantres estáis haciendo?

Se giraron, tardando un segundo en dejar de cantar. Era el capitán, con los brazos en jarras, al comienzo del corredor, con una mezcla de desconcierto y ligero enfado en la cara.

-¡Lo siento!-dijo Bepo enseguida.

De pronto, todos habían olvidado por qué estaban allí.

-Bueno, eh…-comenzó Penguin- Saeglopur estaba tocando y…

Levantó un dedo al aire, señalando la puerta del camarote, de donde seguía saliendo el sonido del violín.

-¿Tocando?-preguntó Law, acercándose para oír mejor.

A pocos metros de la puerta, detectó la melodía.

-Ah, es esa canción.

Y justo entonces la canción volvía a la estrofa correspondiente, y todos se sintieron en la obligación de cantar alegremente de nuevo; todos menos Law, que decidió que participar siguiendo el ritmo era más que suficiente.

_Binkusu no sake wo! todoke ni yuku yo!_

(¡Hay que entregar el sake de Binks!)

_Warera kaizoku umi watteku!_

(¡Somos piratas navegando por el mar!)

_Nami wo makura ni negura wa fune yo_

(Por almohada tenemos las olas, y el barco es nuestra hamaca)

_Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro~_

(¡La calavera de nuestra bandera ondea orgullosa!)

_Arashi ga kita zo! senri no sora ni!_

(A lo lejos veo una tormenta)

_Nami ga odoru yo doramu narase~_

(Ahora las olas golpean como un tambor)

_Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo!_

(¡No te pongas nervioso, o no lo contarás!)

_Asu no, asahi ga nai ja nashi~_

(Aguanta un poco y el sol volverá a salir)

El estribillo sonó revotando en las paredes metálicas del submarino como el estruendo más ruidoso que habían tenido desde que habían esquivado armas subacuáticas, y de pronto el sonido del violín cesó, rompiendo la magia.

Kat abrió la puerta con la mayor cara de desconcierto que habían visto jamás, sosteniendo la bata cruzada sobre el pecho con una mano y el violín y el arco con la otra.

Hubo un momento de silencio y confusión, en el que pareció que ella trataba de decir algo, pero no se decidía.

-Bueno, este… Iba a preguntaros qué hacéis aquí, pero teniendo en cuenta que es vuestro submarino y que seguramente estaba haciendo mucho ruido, no creo que eso sea educado de mi parte, así que…

Y entonces comenzaron las disculpas sin sentido.

-Bueno, escuchamos que tocabas, y pensábamos…-comenzó Penguin.

-Pensábamos que tocas muy bien-aportó Bepo.

-Sí, sí, tocas muy bien, pero sabíamos que usas el violín…-siguió Shachi.

-… para defenderte-completó Penguin-, y pensamos…

"¿Pensamos? ¿Qué pensamos?"

Law puso los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien, largo todos de aquí, tenéis cosas que hacer.

Kat permaneció apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, aún con el violín agarrado por el mástil en la mano, observándolos marcharse por el corredor del submarino. El capitán permaneció en su lugar.

-¿Y tú, Trafalgar?

Hubo una milésima de segundo de desorientación en su mirada.

-Venía a ver…-se señaló el lado del cuello.

Kat se levantó el pelo que le cubría el cuello con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sabía que Law se refería a la rozadura de la bala, pero no había ni rastro de ella. El capitán desvió la mirada a los ojos de la chica un segundo y luego miró el otro lado del cuello, pero tampoco había nada. Entonces levantó la vista, pidiendo una explicación.

-Me curo rápido, no tienes de qué preocuparte-dijo ella simplemente.

Law levantó una ceja, sonrió ligeramente y se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien. Entonces, ¿vienes a cenar? Hemos atracado.

-No puedo salir de aquí así vestida.

-Creo recordar que te dejamos algo de ropa seca.

Kat sonrió.

-No cuela, Trafalgar. Sé que es un truco para que me sienta a gusto y quiera quedarme con vosotros.

Él se dio la vuelta tranquilamente.

-Como quieras, te estaremos esperando de todas formas.

Kat se mordió la lengua mientras lo observaba marcharse. Le sabía mal no presentarse a cenar con toda la tripulación… Y sobretodo después de haber utilizado sus poderes accidentalmente, atrayéndolos hacia la música. Aunque había sido divertido.

* * *

><p>El capitán bajó a la sala de máquinas con un trozo de pan y un vaso de agua en la mano. Al abrir la puerta, el científico encadenado con kairouseki a una reja levantó la vista con expresión enfadada.<p>

-¡LAW!-prorrumpió-¡Hace frío aquí!

Él no dijo nada, dejó la comida del prisionero en el suelo, junto a él, y avanzó hacia una mesa llena de aparatos de navegación. Suspiró y descolgó el den-den mushi.

-¿Me eftás ofendo, Law? Me foy a morir de brio antes de llegar a Drefrofa-siguió protestando con la boca llena.

-Caesar-ya, haz el favor de callarte o te haré un piercing de kairouseki en la lengua-lo amenazó el capitán.

_Got-cha!_

Law suspiró de alivio. La llamada había sido respondida.

-¿Sí?-respondió la navegante de los Mugiwara con cierta tensión.

-Nami-ya-comenzó el capitán del submarino-¿Está tu capitán disponible?

Un estruendo sonó a través del den den mushi.

-Ahora mismo, ¡no mucho, la verdad! ¿qué quieres ahora?

-Restituir la alianza. No creo que tenga mucho problema en ello.

Otro golpeteo.

-¿Qué ocurre ahí?-preguntó Law, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Que qué ocurre? Bueno, pues imagínate lo que ocurre teniendo en cuenta una serie de factores: la Marina llegó a la bahía donde teníamos atracado el barco, y mientras intentábamos salir discretamente uno de sus barcos volcó, así que la discreción se fue al garete, y aunque no era lo que venían a hacer, ¿qué mejor oportunidad para salir detrás de nosotros que teniéndonos delante de sus narices?

"Por eso no salieron detrás de Kat" dedujo Law.

-Os persiguen.

-Desde hace muchas horas. Parece que ya se cansan, pero ahora no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto

-Dile a tu capitán que me llame.

-Como quieras. ¡Tengo que colgar!

El cirujano respiró hondo cuando la comunicación se cortó. Esperaba que Luffy no pusiera demasiadas objeciones a restituir la alianza, porque cada vez estaba más convencido de que su plan no iba a ser tarea fácil.

* * *

><p>¡Woooola! Pues he aquí una pincelada de los poderes de Kat... No sé qué contaros aquí, jolín. Lo mío es escribir desvaríos y ya está...<p>

Btw, la canción de este capítulo sí que os la tenéis que saber...


	6. Bink's sake (II)

**Disclamer: **One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.

**Lost in the Sea**

**6. Bink's Sake (II)**

Kat se tumbó en la cama, observando el uniforme que le habían prestado, colocado sobre una silla. Luego miró por la ventana subacuática; Marlon estaba pegado a la parte del submarino que estaba en la superficie, durmiendo. La chica suspiró.

Qué aburrimiento.

Echó una última ojeada al uniforme, un mono blanco con cremallera y botones en la parte frontal. Parecía cálido.

Toda la tripulación estaba sentada a la mesa, a punto de cenar. El capitán entró en la sala y buscó a Kat con la mirada, sin éxito. Luego, se sentó entre Bepo y Jean Bart.

-¿Crees que vendrá?-le preguntó su descomunal subordinado.

-Sí. No parece la clase de persona que disfruta de la soledad después de una experiencia traumática y frenética como la de hoy.

-Yo ni siquiera la he visto aún.

-Podrías haberla visto si hubieses venido cuando escuchamos la música-le recriminó Shachi en tono de broma desde la otra punta de la mesa.

Jean Bart se aclaró la garganta.

-Sí, perdón por ser el único que estaba ocupando su puesto en la sala de máquinas en ese momento.

El capitán rió ligeramente.

-¿Qué tal si dejáis de hablar de ella? Como entre y os quedéis todos callados se va a asustar.

Y en ese preciso momento, la stormdancer hizo acto de presencia abriendo la puerta de un modo algo más ruidoso del que le hubiera gustado. Y todos se dieron la vuelta para verla.

Llevaba el pelo oscuro como el cielo nocturno suelto y aún algo húmedo de la ducha, pero inexplicablemente liso. Ahora que la tenían cerca y sin el neopreno cubriendo todo su cuerpo (se había arremangado el uniforme y no lo llevaba totalmente abrochado), se apreciaba su piel pálida y sus ojos de azul apagado.

-Hum, esto… Buenas noches-saludó tímidamente.

Law sonrió con un deje de maldad.

-Buenas noches, Saeglopur-ya. Toma asiento.

El resto de la tripulación se miraba entre sí, tratando de iniciar un tema de conversación sin que a nadie se le ocurriera nada. Kat se sentó frente al capitán, era la única silla libre que quedaba en la mesa alargada.

-Por cierto, siento lo de hace un rato, con el violín.

Hubo un desconcierto general.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Shachi.

-Fue… ¿molesto?

-¡Qué va!

-¡Ni por asomo!

-Ahora me arrepiento de haberme quedado trabajando-repuso Jean Bart.

Kat fue consciente de la presencia del enorme hombre entonces. Lo miró, fascinada.

-Jean Bart, señorita-se presentó éste cortésmente.

-Saeglopur Kat-respondió ella sonriendo-. Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

Comenzaron a repartir platos, vasos y cubiertos entre la tripulación. Una vez estuvo todo colocado y la sopa caliente servida, comenzaron las quejas.

-Callaos todos-ordenó Law suavemente-. Es comida sana. Sé que os habéis puesto hasta las cejas en Makea.

Kat, que hasta el momento no había tenido ningún problema con la sopa, levantó la mirada hacia el capitán.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de la comida de mi isla, Trafalgar?

-Lo empanáis todo. Y si no podéis empanarlo, hacéis un bocadillo con él. He llegado a ver bocadillos de calamares empanados.

Shachi sacudió la mano en el aire en dirección a Kat.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta, al capitán no le gusta el pan…

-¿Que qué?-respondió la chica riendo-¿No comer pan es sano?

Él le dirigió una mirada divertida.

-El pan es casi todo almidón. Hay muchos alimentos con almidón.

-¿Sabes que también hay sopa de picatostes en Makea?

-Me revuelve el estómago sólo pensarlo, Saeglopur-ya.

-… y tenemos una fiesta donde se hacen muchos tipos de pan, al final del verano, y hay un concurso para ver cuál es el mejor…

-El que menos aspecto y sabor a pan tenga.

-… me lo acabo de inventar.

Se sonrieron afiladamente el uno al otro.

-Por cierto-dijo Kat, sacando algo del uniforme-esto es tuyo.

Era el gorro que Marlon le había "quitado". Kat lo había guardado en un compartimento de la funda del violín, por suerte. Law extendió la mano para recuperarlo, por un momento dudando si la chica retomaría el juego de su acuático amigo. Pero no, se lo dio sin oponer resistencia.

Se sintió aliviado de recuperar su preciado gorro, pero no se lo puso. Al fin y al cabo, estaban cenando todos juntos y era una falta de respeto.

-Gracias-dijo escuetamente.

Cenaron animadamente entre risas y preguntas curiosas a la chica sobre la isla y las criaturas, que ella respondió con entusiasmo. Law apenas habló; decidió que le interesaba más escuchar por el momento. Cuando acabaron con el segundo plato, se dirigió silenciosamente a la cocina y volvió colocando dos botellas de ron sobre la mesa.

-Qué cara tienes-le dijo Kat-, con todo eso de la comida sana y vas y sacas el alcohol tú solito.

-Sólo un poco-propuso él-Aunque quizá el ron es demasiado fuerte para una renacuaja como tú…

-Trae esa botella, Trafalgar-le espetó ella-. A ver cuánto aguantas tú. Vas a estar contándome tu infancia antes de que salga el sol.

Él sonrió de forma extraña.

-Espero que no.

Al segundo chupito Kat decidió, apoyada por el resto de la tripulación, que era hora de sacar el violín de la funda. Fue a su camarote y retornó con el instrumento y el arco en una mano, siendo recibida con aplausos.

-¡El sake de Binks! ¡No hemos terminado de cantarla!-pidió Penguin.

-¡El sake de Binks! ¡El sake de Binks! ¡El saque de Binks!

Kat respondió a la petición en seguida, y todos fueron embriagados por la misma sensación que la de hacía un rato, cuando la cantaron por primera vez en el pasillo. Incluso el capitán sentía cierta euforia, pero creía saber por qué estaba experimentando ese efecto tan repentino.

Observó a su tripulación beber y cantar al son de la música del violín de la stormdancer, riendo, pasándoselo bien. El plan iba sobre ruedas.

Llegaron a las últimas estrofas de la canción tras un rato.

_Binkusu no sake wo! Todoke ni yuku yo!_

(¡Hay que entregar el sake de Binks!)

_Kyo ka, asu ka to you no yume~_

(Hoy y mañana, nuestros sueños atraviesan la noche)

_Te wo furu kage mi! Mou aenai yo!_

(Decimos "¡adiós, nos veremos pronto!")

_Nani wo kuyokuyo asu mo tsukuyo~_

(Pero no estés triste, ¡la luna saldrá!)

La canción estaba terminando y ahora la sensación que los comenzaba a invadir era una ligera melancolía. ¿Por qué? ¿Era sólo la letra?

_Binkusu no sake wo! Todoke ni yuku yo!_

(¡Hay que entregar el sake de Binks!)

_Dontou icchou utao unawa bo uta~_

(Cantemos todos la canción de las olas)

_Douse dare demo! itsuka wa hone no!_

(Qué más da quién seas, algún día sólo serás huesos)

_Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanase~_

(Esta es nuestra divertida y frenética historia sin fin)

Law observó a Kat cerrar los ojos para tocar la parte final de la canción mientras los marineros cantaban a pleno pulmón. Estaba muy concentrada.

Terminaron con unos aplausos que, con lo que habían desafinado como coro, no se merecían, pero estaban pasándolo tan bien que a nadie le importó. Rieron y siguieron bebiendo, cantando más canciones sobre la vida pirata, que se subían de tono conforme avanzaba la noche.

Al cabo de un rato, Kat decidió salir a cubierta con la excusa de que hacía calor (lo cual no era mentira). Dejó atrás el ruido de la fiesta y observó las estrellas. A babor, Marlon seguía durmiendo. Se apoyó junto a la borda.

Inspiró hondo y trató de no llorar.

En cuestión de horas, había dejado atrás toda la vida que había logrado construir durante años. La bahía, la isla y lo más parecido a una familia que había tenido jamás. Se preguntó si todos estarían bien, si podrían reencontrarse algún día no muy lejano, y si lograrían dejar huella en la historia, tal y como Alec le había dicho tantas veces.

"Vamos a cambiar el mundo"

-¿Saeglopur-ya?

Sonrió tranquilamente. Empezaba a tener la sensación de que había bebido "demasiado". No demasiado como para no recordar nada al día siguiente, o como para no poder caminar, sino demasiado como para ponerse a hablar _demasiado_.

-¿Sí?

Lo escuchó acercarse, colocarse a su izquierda. Y el tintineo de la botella y los vasos de chupito.

-Ah, no-se apresuró la chica a decir con una risa-. No vas a emborracharme y a llevarme a la cama, Trafalgar.

"¿Por qué cojones he dicho eso?"

Éste compuso su clásica sonrisa.

-Me hiere en el corazón que pienses que soy de esa clase de hombre.

Kat hizo un aspaviento divertido.

-"Me hiere en el corazón, oh"-lo citó-¿Te pones así de lírico siempre que bebes? Estás muy gracioso.

-Tú sí que estás graciosa… De hecho, estás simpática. A ver cómo te levantas mañana. Desde aquí veo tu resaca de mil pares de demonios.

-Venga ya, no he bebido tanto.

Kat sonrió, se sentó en el suelo dejando que los pies le colgaran por la borda y le quitó la botella de la mano a Law.

-Eres un capullo-le dijo-. Sé lo que has estado intentando desde el momento cero. Todo el numerito del uniforme y la cena todos juntos y el ron. Querías que me sintiera parte de la tripulación, ¿no es cierto?

Él también se sentó en el suelo, mirando al horizonte oscuro.

-Admito que no he sido demasiado discreto. Pero…

-He estado pensando-lo cortó Kat, tras darle un trago a la botella y hacer una mueca-. Toda mi vida he querido luchar por una causa. Pero estaba equivocada con el significado de la palabra "luchar". Con este gobierno… No hay forma de hacerlo pacíficamente. No puedes intentar entrar en él y cambiarlo desde dentro.

El capitán la miró de reojo, en silencio.

-Tienes que levantarte-continuó la chica-. Tienes que levantarte y pelear por lo que es tuyo. Ahora veo que… Siempre me han estado quitando aquello que me importaba-bajó la mirada-. Mi familia, mi hogar, mis seres queridos, mi libertad… Y mi hogar otra vez.

Law alargó la mano en dirección a la chica, pidiendo la botella, que ella le pasó. Observó al pirata dar un trago corto.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Pelearé con vosotros y con los Mugiwara-dijo rápidamente-. Contra Doflamingo y contra quien haga falta.

El cirujano dio otro trago y sonrió.

-Te recuerdo que puedes pedir una recompensa a cambio.

-Eso ya lo pensaré.

Se quedaron en silencio un instante, mirando las estrellas, obviando el ruido de la fiesta de dentro de la nave y el de Marlon saliendo a respirar entre cabezada y cabezada. Law llenó los pequeños vasos de cristal con ron.

-Bienvenida a bordo, Saeglopur…

Brindaron con una sonrisa socarrona y vaciaron los vasos.

-Ahora que lo pienso…-murmuró Law, aún con la garganta ardiendo-No sé tu nombre de pila real.

Kat suspiró y compuso una sonrisa intencionadamente forzada.

-¿Quieres oír algo gracioso? Yo tampoco.

Law la miró sorprendido.

-¿De veras?

Ella asintió.

-Apenas recuerdo cosas de mi vida en Dressrosa. Lo más nítido que tengo es el fuego del día que me exilié.

-Ni siquiera tu nombre… ¿No tienes curiosidad? Quizá incluso figures en algún registro histórico. Tu familia era conocida.

La stormdancer negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué más da quién soy, si al final sólo seré una pila de huesos?

Law puso su media sonrisa, dando un último trago a la botella.

-Sí… Supongo que da igual.

* * *

><p>¡Tuturú! ¡Mi primera review de mano de<strong> Jomagaher<strong>! Muchas gracias, me ayuda a seguir escribiendo :D

Y no te preocupes, que pienso desarrollar la trama con calma... Ya verás, ya, juju~

Have a whale day!


	7. Blackheart

**Disclamer: **One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.

**Lost in the Sea**

**7. Blackheart**

Era media mañana. Una parte de la tripulación se había adentrado en la isla a por agua del manantial, otra se había quedado en el submarino, emergido. El capitán observaba al gigantesco mamífero oscuro nadar a toda velocidad de un lado a otro por la ventana subacuática. Kat lo estaba ejercitando después de que el bicho se hubiera hartado de comer pequeñas mantas raya que cazaba cerca de la orilla. Cada vez que su descomunal cuerpo caía al agua, sonaba como un torpedo.

El sonido del den den mushi le hizo girarse. Estaba solo en la sala de control y sólo esperaba que llamara una persona.

-¡Torao!-saltó el caracol nada más descolgar.

Law parpadeó con paciencia.

-Mugiwara-ya. Supongo que tu navegante te habrá hablado de…

-Sí. Ya sabes cuáles son mis condiciones. No vuelvas a repetir lo que pasó en el laboratorio.

-Respecto a eso, no sé de qué te preocupas. Al final esperé, tal y como tú querías.

-Escúchame bien. En ningún momento dejaré a ninguno de mis nakamas atrás-repuso el capitán de los Mugiwara seriamente-. Si somos aliados, mis nakamas son tus nakamas y al revés.

Law hizo una mueca. Tal y como Nico Robin le había advertido, no había forma de convencer a Luffy del concepto real de "alianza pirata".

-Nadie se queda atrás, ¿entendido?-continuó-No admito discusión.

El cirujano suspiró.

-Está bien, Mugiwara-ya. Llama a tu navegante, voy a indicarle nuestra posición para que podamos encontrarnos de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Kat observó a Marlon responder al comando correctamente, saltando panza arriba en lugar de realizar un salto normal. Llevaba gafas de sol y el uniforme sólo hasta la cintura, habiendo recuperado su camiseta de tirantes negra por fin.<p>

Le dolía ligeramente la cabeza y la espléndida y soleada mañana que hacía no era precisamente útil en ese aspecto. Había bebido un pelín más de la cuenta.

Marlon volvió junto al submarino semisumergido al sonido del silbato de Kat, emitiendo su característico gorjeo.

Sentada sobre la cubierta, que estaba al nivel del agua, la chica acarició el lomo de la criatura distraídamente. Llevaba toda la mañana pensando en formas de resultar útil para la tripulación, aparte de en batalla. No quería pasarse el día sin hacer nada mientras los demás daban el cayo.

Escuchó la puerta del submarino abrirse ruidosamente, pero siguió a lo suyo. Si tenía que entablar conversación con alguien, la cosa podría acabar de forma sangrienta.

-Saeglopur.

Puso los ojos en blanco y tomó aire. De todas las personas delante de las cuales no admitiría que tenía una ligera resaca, el capitán era la última.

-Buenos días, Trafalgar.

Él enarcó una ceja.

-Pensé que me llamarías "capitán".

Kat rió menos de lo que le hubiera gustado: aquello también agudizaba el dolor de cabeza.

-Ni en tus sueños, _Tra-fal-gar_. Soy tu aliada, no tu subordinada.

Él se encogió de hombros, quitando hierro al asunto. Estaba convencido de que, a fuerza de escuchar a los demás llamarlo "capitán" y sentirse parte de la tripulación, se le acabaría escapando. De un modo u otro lo aceptaría.

-Como sea. Los Mugiwara vienen hacia aquí, han aceptado restituir la alianza con nosotros.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué se rompió?

-Un ligero desacuerdo entre Mugiwara-ya y yo.

Kat decidió no indagar más. No porque no sintiese curiosidad, sino porque no tenía ganas de entablar conversación con nadie. Se encogió de hombros y siguió haciendo señales a Marlon. En el fondo, también sentía una profunda melancolía por la huida. Era imposible acostumbrarse de la noche a la mañana.

-Por cierto-continuó Law-. Luego quiero que rellenes un formulario.

Kat levantó la cabeza y una de las cejas.

-¿Formulario?

-Sí, cosas como el grupo sanguíneo, alergias a medicamentos…

-Qué catasfrofista eres.

-Saeglopur, créeme, estando en una tripulación pirata, vas a tardar menos de lo que crees en pasar por las manos del médico de abordo.

-Es decir, tú.

-Exacto.

-Me ofende que confíes tan poco en mis capacidades como violinista asesina, Trafalgar-espetó Kat con sorna.

-Sobre eso-se interesó el capitán-. Quisiera pelear contigo. Saber hasta qué punto llega tu fuerza.

-¡Pues claro que voy a pasar rápido por las manos del médico, a este paso!-protestó Kat.

-¿Me tienes miedo, Saeglopur-ya?

La chica se puso en pie, haciendo una señal a Marlon para indicarle que podía marcharse libremente. De pronto no le dolía nada.

-Voy a por el violín.

Law sonrió con oscura satisfacción.

-Pelearemos en la isla.

-Te dejo escoger dónde, pero no me lo pongas muy fácil.

-En la playa de guijarros.

-¡Joder! ¡Te dije que no me lo pusieras fácil!

* * *

><p>Shachi le dio un toquecito en el hombro a Penguin, que estaba recogiendo plantas medicinales.<p>

-¿Qué quieres, tío?

-Mira.

Estaban junto a una ensenada rocosa, abrigada por las sombras del relieve de la isla. Sobre la playa de guijarros caminaban el capitán y la arashinoko, cada uno con sus armas al hombro.

-¿Qué hacen?

Bepo se acercó por detrás.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Shhh!

Se acercaron entre los árboles y arbustos que se alzaban sobre la tierra que no se había convertido en arena, hasta quedar frente a la orilla, a unos veinticinco metros de su jefe y su aliada.

-Una playa rocosa y con poca luz-comenzó Kat-¿Seguro que no quieres pensártelo mejor?

Comenzó a tocar una melodía distraídamente mientras Law desenvainaba sin prisa.

-No creas que la oscuridad te ayudará a ganar aquí, Saeglopur-ya. Subestimar la buena vista de un cirujano no te conviene.

La chica sonrió enigmáticamente, metiendo los brazos en las mangas del uniforme antes de seguir con la melodía.

-¿No lo sabías, Trafalgar?-susurró-El corazón de los Stormdancers es negro… Para que no puedas ver sus intenciones en la oscuridad.

Law parpadeó, y Kat ya no estaba. Pero no se dio cuenta enseguida, porque el violín seguía sonando. No sabía si el tiempo que había necesitado para reaccionar había sido un segundo o diez, pero se vio la vuelta violentamente.

La melodía ni siquiera era frenética, como cuando la había escuchado pelear. De hecho era bastante tranquila.

-¿A quién buscas?

Volvió a girarse. Kat volvía a estar donde al principio. ¿O quizás no se había movido?

"A la arashinoko de corazón negro" sonrió.

-_Room._

La observó atentamente, llevar los dedos a la primera cuerda del violín (la más fina) y rasgar repetidamente notas cortas que vibraban con fuerza en el aire. No había tardado ni un instante desde que él había pronunciado la palabra mágica.

Tal y como había previsto, no fue capaz de hacer avanzar su zona de control hasta donde estaba la chica y esta se disipó. Pero buscó ansiosamente el detalle que sabía que debía encontrar…

Kat lo hizo retroceder, abalanzándose sobre él con una nota grave que le hizo sentir como si una lanza pasara junto a su oído izquierdo al esquivarla. La chica trató de retirarse rápidamente pero entonces lo vio.

La respiración profunda y agitada.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Dejando el ego de lado, sabía que no podía repeler tan fácilmente su poder sin invertir una cantidad considerable de energía en ello. Volvió a intentarlo.

_-Room!_

Esta vez estuvo listo para luchar contra la vibración. Tras un momento de tenso avance, logró vencer, observando como Kat era tragada por la burbuja.

-Ahora empieza la parte divertida-sonrió.

Observó a Kat tratando de avanzar hacia él, levantando guijarros a cada salto mientras seguía tocando.

-_Tact_.

Con satisfacción, levantó una columna de guijarros del suelo entre la chica y él para protegerse, convencido de que bastaría. Al fin y al cabo, la chica no podía estar acostumbrada a pelear a ese nivel.

Sin embargo, aunque sorprendida, reaccionó rápido, deslizándose por los guijarros hasta saltar por encima de la columna como una gimnasta.

-_Jets!_-jadeó.

Las aguas subterráneas surgieron formando un círculo de chorros, dejándolos en el centro. Era una jaula de agua salada.

Al fondo, Shachi, Penguin y Bepo los miraban boquiabiertos.

-Nada mal, Saeglopur-ya. Muy útil contra un usuario.

Ella sonrió sin dejar de tocar ni mediar palabra.

-… pero me preguntaba cómo tocarías sin el brazo derecho.

"Tiene que estar de broma".

No estaban peleando en serio. ¿Cómo iba a cortarle el brazo? Lo vio avanzar rápidamente hacia ella con decisión, y estuvo dudando hasta el último momento, concentrada, además, en mantener la jaula de agua.

Se salió por la tangente utilizando la misma técnica que al principio, cuyo funcionamiento Law aún no había descifrado. La música se mantenía en el mismo sitio, pero perdía de vista a la chica y de pronto no estaba.

Se giró de nuevo, localizándola unos metros a su espalda.

-No huyas-le susurró con una sádica sonrisa.

Kat frotó las cuerdas con furia mientras se dirigía otra vez corriendo hacia él. Empezaba a frustrarle no haber sido capaz de tocarle siquiera a aquellas alturas del combate.

Law midió su velocidad, preparado para levantar dos columnas de guijarros. Podía esquivar la primera, pero no tendría tiempo de reacción suficiente para la segunda.

-_Tact._

Uno.

Saltó ágilmente, tal y como él había predicho.

-_Singing seas!_

_-Tact._

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Los chorros se inclinaron, formando parábolas cóncavas cuyo chorro convergía en el centro del círculo. Comenzó una salpicadura de agua salada que le impidió ver si la columna había logrado detenerla o no. Seguía percibiendo el sonido del violín, pero no podía saber de dónde venía. La melodía tenía un fuerte efecto doppler oscilante que lo estaba desorientando, y el agua que salpicaba por todas partes no era una ayuda.

Entonces escuchó un roce detrás de él.

_-Beat._

Algo inmaterial lo golpeó a un lado de la cara con menos fuerza de la que esperaba.

-Bien, se acabó el juego, Saeglopur-ya.

La chica, que se creía aún bien oculta gracias a la desorientación sónica que había provocado en Law, observó cómo la enorme espada del capitán caía sobre su hombro y lo atravesaba limpiamente. Sintió un dolor fantasma, frenado por el desconcierto de comprobar que no sangraba y que no sentía daño alguno.

Sin embargo, vio caer su brazo derecho, con el arco aún agarrado, al suelo. Corrió a un lado, aún atónita, mientras comprobaba que la extremidad aún le obedecía, aunque de poco le sirviera.

Law, por su parte, lamentó ligeramente que aquello significara no escuchar más la melodía que había estado tocando. Se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Sorprendida? No te preocupes, es totalmente reversible.

Ella agarró el mástil del violín con la mano izquierda ampliamente para poder hacer vibrar las cuerdas con los dedos, como si fuese una guitarra. Era difícil hacerle daño con un sonido tan débil, pero no iba a rendirse.

Mientras observaba al capitán acercarse sin prisa, balanceó su cuerpo al ritmo de la simplificada melodía que tocaba. Estaba agotada, pero no cabía el decirlo.

A cinco metros, cargó una nota grave contra él. Lo vio tambalearse ligeramente, pero recobrando el equilibrio enseguida.

-¿Un ligero mareo? ¿Es todo lo que te queda?

El labio inferior le tembló cuando trató de componer una sonrisa agresiva para él. Quiso lanzarle una nota aguda, pero cuando hizo vibrar la cuerda, no quedaban fuerzas en su cuerpo para empujar el haki hacia él. Trató de forzarlo pero sólo empeoró la situación, quedándose sin aliento y cayendo de rodillas al suelo de guijarros. Apoyó el violín con cuidado en el suelo.

-Tu fuerza es totalmente explosiva, pero anaeróbica-concluyó-, si me hubieras logrado alcanzar en una batalla seria, quizá hubieses tenido más posibilidades.

Estaba de pie junto a ella, observándola recobrar el aire.

-Antes de dar por terminado el combate, hay una última habilidad mía que creo que deberías conocer-dijo, envainando y soltando la espada.

Colocó la mano entreabierta sobre la clavícula de la arashinoko, que aunque no sabía qué se traía entre manos, maldijo a sus músculos agarrotados por no moverse y salir de ahí.

-_Scalpel._

Utilizando su poder de nuevo, Law hizo que el corazón de la chica apareciera en su otra mano libre antes de salir disparado. Como siempre que le hacía aquello a una persona por primera vez, la chica jadeó instintivamente para llenar el vacío que sentía de pronto y lo miró atónita.

-¿Cómo decías que era el corazón de los arashinoko?-sonrió antes de echarle una ojeada.

Entonces, al contrario de lo que hubiera esperado ver, observó un corazón confinado en un cubo gelatinoso, latiente y lleno de escrituras arcaicas de tinta negra.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¡Ya es lunes otra vez! ¡Vaya lata!<p>

A partir de ahora os diré de qué músico son las canciones del título, que he de admitir que mi variedad de música a veces es rarilla y difícil de encontrar sólo por el título, por si os apetece oírla. Este capítulo ha tocado **Blackheart **de** Two Steps From Hell**. Habrá alguna que otra excepción, ya veréis por qué C:

Espero que os esté gustando... Have a whale day!


	8. 27

**Lost in the Sea**

**8. 27**

Law dejó que la zona que estaba bajo su control se desvaneciera mientras miraba el corazón palpitante. Runas, runas y más runas por todas partes; negras como la oscuridad de la que hablaba Saeglopur.

Bajó la mirada al suelo donde estaba arrodillada ella, que lo miraba ligeramente indignada.

-¿Tú sabías esto?-le preguntó el capitán.

-Por supuesto. Me lo arranco del pecho para leerlo cada vez que me aburro-respondió ella con sorna-. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo, Trafalgar?

Él puso los ojos en blanco, y se giró para recoger el brazo de la chica y recolocárselo, ignorando el tono de broma. Ella comprobó su movilidad, mirando con exagerado fastidio al capitán.

-¿Podrías devolverme el resto de mis órganos vitales?

Law se puso pensativo.

-Quizá Nico Robin-ya podría echarle un ojo antes. Puede que sepa traducirlo.

Kat bufó.

-¿Y cuánto van a tardar en llegar?

-Tranquila, puede aguantar fuera de tu cuerpo todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Me da igual, devuélvemelo.

-Un segundo más. Quiero observarlo.

La chica separó las rodillas y se sentó en el suelo. Trató de tocar alguna melodía simple para pasar el rato mientras observaba al cirujano pasar la mirada curiosa por todos los ángulos del órgano.

Un… Dos… ¿tres?

Kat frunció el ceño. No estaba siguiendo el ritmo correcto para nada. Lo intentó de nuevo, quizá estaba cansada del combate.

Un. Dos… ¡Tres, cuatro!

Suspiró. Levantó la mirada hacia Law, que ahora la contemplaba con media sonrisa.

-Vaya compás tan desastroso, Saeglopur-ya.

-Devuélveme mi puñetero corazón, Trafalgar.

-Qué poético. Tu sentido del ritmo proviene de los latidos de tu propio corazón.

Law era consciente de todo lo que había cambiado en ella desde que le había sacado del corazón. No sólo su sentido del ritmo musical estaba alterado, sino el de las palabras que salían de su boca e incluso su respiración. Estaba aferrada por completo a la música para vivir.

-Está bien-dijo finalmente, recolocando el cubo gelatinoso en su sitio.

-Eres un jodido psicópata, Trafalgar Law-suspiró Kat, levantándose.

Él rió, tomándoselo como un cumplido e invitándola a tomar el camino de vuelta al submarino. Mientras tanto, Shachi, Bepo y Penguin seguían atónitos tras los arbustos.

* * *

><p>Volvieron a cubierta. Kat se ofreció para ayudar a terminar de reparar el submarino, aunque no quedaba mucho que hacer. Law apretó el paso hacia su camarote, pero Jean Bart lo detuvo.<p>

-Mugiwara ha llamado. Se están acercando a nuestra posición.

-Bien. Tengo que hablar con su arqueóloga. Lo llamaré después.

Se dispuso a retomar su trayecto apresuradamente.

-¿Tienes prisa, capitán?

Él sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Un poco. Que nadie me moleste, tengo cosas que hacer.

Continuó su camino y cerró la puerta del camarote nada más entrar. Pasó la mirada por las estanterías que armaban las paredes.

Cardiología, hematología, neurología, hierbas medicinales… Maldición, tenía que haberlos ordenado alfabéticamente. Historia, novelas, ¿recetas de cocina? ¿Cómo podía tener semejante caos en las baldas?

Acarició el lomo de los libros mientras seguía buscando. Mecánica básica, historia del arte…

Entonces lo vio.

"Mitología".

Sacó el libro ansiosamente de la estantería y se sentó en el escritorio a leerlo. Pasó varias páginas hasta dar con la mitología típica de las leyendas sobre el mar. Dioses y diosas, criaturas no tan imaginarias y… Los stormdancers.

Sonrió para sí mismo, y devoró el escrito. Había toda clase de información interesante. Según la leyenda, los arashinoko tenían poderes relacionados con el agua, pero no sólo eso. Sus características se parecían a las de los cetáceos con los que se aliaban.

Heridas que se cerraban rápidamente y sin cicatriz, salvo las extremadamente profundas. Oído desarrollado y gran capacidad pulmonar. Todo aquello ya lo sabía, y no le quedaban libros más específicos, así que buscó información con el ordenador; no de los arashinoko, pues todo eran leyendas, sino de las criaturas directamente.

_Gran capacidad para aprender mediante mímica. Las criaturas suelen imitarse las unas a las otras para asimilar técnicas. Las emociones también se transmiten fácilmente de unos individuos a otros._

Frunció el ceño. Cuando Saeglopur lo había salvado de ahogarse y no podía respirar, había utilizado a Marlon para reanimarlo. ¿Qué había dicho…? _¡"Mirror"! _ Lo había obligado a imitar las acciones de la criatura.

Y luego estaba esa sensación cada vez que la chica tocaba el violín. Si la música de por sí era útil para transmitir emociones, la cualidad heredada de sus poderes amplificaba el efecto. Se preguntó si hacía eso de forma voluntaria….

No se fiaba del todo de las leyendas para explicar el origen de los stormdancers. Al fin y al cabo, adulteran la realidad por definición. ¿Acaso nacían con cierta predilección a ser lo que eran? ¿O cualquiera podía convertirse en uno? ¿Y por qué decía la leyenda que no podían pisar tierra, si ya había visto a Saeglopur hacerlo?

Lo siguiente sobre lo que investigó fueron las debilidades. En las leyendas, se ensalzaba tanto la figura de los protectores de las criaturas, que la única debilidad descrita era al pisar tierra. Así que se dispuso a ver qué flaquezas tenían las criaturas en sí.

_Causas de muerte comunes entre cetáceos: enfermedades respiratorias, intoxicaciones en zonas contaminadas. El nivel de tolerancia del elemento tóxico es alta pero una condena a largo plazo._

Tras leer aquella línea, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y frotarse los párpados con la yema de los dedos. Le sonaba demasiado a sí mismo…

Recordó el frío. Recordó su reflejo en espejos y charcos, con manchas plateadas en la piel y ojos tristes. Recordó a la persona que le había salvado la vida… A costa de la suya propia.

Suspiró. Ahora tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podía dejar de pensar en él. Hacía ya algún tiempo que lo recordaba sin dolor, pero el haber recordado primero la enfermedad que casi lo había matado, era otra historia. Se reclinó en la silla y miró al techo. Pronto… Pronto ajustaría cuentas.

Siguió investigando sobre las criaturas durante un par de horas, antes de ser interrumpido por el ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta.

-Capitán-dijo Penguin al otro lado de la puerta-, los Mugiwara han llegado.

Law se levantó del asiento. Estaba cansado, pero no lo suficiente como para no hablar durante horas con la arqueóloga de los Mugiwara. Salió a cubierta, donde estaba el capitán. Kat hablaba con él animadamente.

-Hola, Mugiwara-ya. Me alegro de que hayáis llegado. Iré al grano: necesito hablar con Nico-ya.

-Oye, Torao, es casi hora de comer.

Kat rió suavemente al escuchar aquello. Law puso los ojos en blanco.

-Será sólo un momento-mintió-. Luego comeremos.

Luffy infló los mofletes, mirando al doctor. Luego llamó a su nakama.

-¡ROBIN! Torao quiere hablar contigo.

El capitán de los Heart Pirates observó a la arqueóloga descender desde la cubierta del Thousand Sunny hasta la del submarino usando sus poderes. Tenía una mirada de cautela, era imposible que se imaginara para qué la quería.

-Hola, Nico-ya. ¿Te importaría pasar?

Ella sonrió con sencillez y aceptó. Avanzaron por los pasillos del submarino en silencio hasta llegar al camarote de Law, que ahora estaba lleno de libros abiertos por todas partes.

-Supongo que Saeglopur habrá despertado curiosidad en ti también-comenzó el capitán, sin rodeos-. Ha aceptado formar alianza con nosotros también y esta mañana ha sucedido algo muy curioso.

Robin tomó asiento cuando el cirujano se lo ofreció, sin decir nada.

-Saeglopur citó lo que al parecer es parte de una de las leyendas de los stormdancers y por casualidad… Resultó ser verdad.

-¿Totalmente verdad? Las leyendas se basan en hechos reales y se decoran con ficción.

Law asintió.

-La leyenda dice que el corazón de los arashinoko es negro como las criaturas, para que puedan ocultar sus intenciones en la oscuridad de la misma forma que ellas se ocultan en las aguas.

-Ah, ¿le has sacado el corazón como hiciste con Smoker? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Quería medir su fuerza, nada más.

Robin aceptó la explicación.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Su corazón es negro?

El doctor sonrió.

-No. Su corazón es básicamente tan rojo como el de un humano normal, pero está totalmente cubierto de runas de tinta negra.

Observó algo que jamás había visto en la arqueóloga. Un ligero movimiento de cabeza que parecía indicar lo sorprendida que estaba, pero enseguida se contuvo.

-¿Y bien, Nico-ya?

Robin se recostó en el asiento, cruzándose de brazos.

-Si ella no te ha comentado nada particular al respecto, no creo que yo deba hacerlo-dijo firmemente.

-¿Es peligroso? Ella no parecía demasiado sorprendida…

-No lo creo. Es sólo un problema de prejuicios.

-¿Prejuicios? Somos piratas, ¿qué prejuicios íbamos a tener?

La mujer respiró hondo.

-Está bien. Pero no compartirás esta información con nadie. Si no se ha sorprendido es porque sabe qué es, y si ha decidido no decirlo, sus motivos tendrá.

Law tomó otra silla y se sentó frente a Robin, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-En la mitología, los únicos seres con runas en el corazón son…

Parecía que le costaba arrancar esa palabra de lo más profundo de su ser, quizá porque de algún modo también formaba parte de su historia.

-… son demonios.

* * *

><p>Lo primero, ¡Es lo primero! Muchisísimas gracias a <strong>maria shinigaami <strong>y a** heiwa uchimaki **por sus reviews! (y de nuevo también a **Jomagaher**) :D

Lo segundo es la canción. Esta vez ha tocado **27** de **Fall Out Boy**

Y lo tercero es deciros que no sé si tendré tiempo de seguir escribiendo esta semana (aunque espero que sí, ya habéis visto que en este capítulo he ido con un pelín de retraso).

Have a whale day!


	9. Habanera

**Disclamer: **One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.

**Lost in the Sea**

**9. Habanera**

Law contempló a la arqueóloga, estupefacto. Si lo hubiera dicho en otro tono, con otra expresión facial, se lo hubiera tomado de otra forma. Pero tanta seriedad era inquietante incluso para ella.

-Los demonios no existen-concluyó el doctor.

-¿Ah, sí?-respondió Robin de inmediato-¿Y de dónde obtienen su nombre las Akuma no mi? Nuestras habilidades también son demoníacas.

-Es solo un nombre. La gente lo usa para evidenciar lo que temen.

Robin asintió, bajando la mirada.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

El cirujano estiró la espalda, mirando al techo. Conque un demonio, ¿eh? Una criatura caótica, al fin y al cabo.

-Law-comenzó Robin con tono duro-recuerda que has prometido no decir nada a nadie. A ti no te importan las habladurías y a mí tripulación tampoco, pero Kat tendrá sus motivos.

-Descuida, nadie se enterará por mí.

* * *

><p>Kat y Luffy estaban sentados en la borda, jugando con Marlon. El capitán de los Mugiwara encontraba a la criatura fascinante y divertida, y le lanzaba diminutos guijarros a larga distancia para que él diera con ellos y los trajera de vuelta.<p>

-¿Cómo lo hace? ¡Son pequeñísimos!

-Con el eco-explicó Kat-. Emite un sonido que revota contra los cuerpos. Cuando capta un revote, sabe que hay un objeto frente a él, aunque no pueda verlo.

Luffy rió cuando Marlon volvió a lanzarle el guijarro con la boca, emitiendo un gorjeo para llamar su atención. El capitán, sin miedo, le acarició la cabeza.

-Espero que no fuese demasiado difícil escapar de la Marina. Siento haberos causado tantos problemas-se disculpó la chica.

El chico la miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué? No ha sido culpa tuya, la Marina siempre está haciendo ese tipo de cosas…

La forma en la que habló, con esa sonrisa estúpidamente ancha, le arrancó el dolor del pasado de cuajo.

-Yo… Conocí a tu hermano-comenzó Kat-. Bueno, conocer…

La sonrisa de Luffy cambió de simpática a entusiasmada.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, bueno… Salíamos juntos.

El capitán la abrazó mientras se partía de risa. Kat hubiera jurado que se le saltaban las lágrimas, aunque no precisamente de reír.

-Desde luego, tienes pinta de alguien con quien él saldría.

La chica decidió que iba a tomarse eso como un cumplido y correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis?

Kat hizo una mueca.

-Bueno, es una larga historia…

Escucharon pasos salir del interior del submarino. El capitán de los Heart Pirates y la arqueóloga de los Mugiwara hicieron acto de presencia.

-¿Comemos ya?-propuso Law.

Luffy se levantó de un salto, y sin mirarlo, llamó a su cocinero.

-¡SANJIIII!

Durante la comida, que tuvo lugar en la cubierta del Thousand Sunny, Luffy parecía más atento de los platos que circulaban por la mesa que del plan detallado de Law, aunque no se negó a nada. Para empezar, quería pasar por un par de islas antes de llegar a Dressrosa, una de ellas inhabitada, y no dio explicaciones sobre lo que harían en el territorio de Doflamingo, alegando que era demasiado complejo para explicarlo todo junto y que repartiría un croquis entre la tripulación más tarde.

-¿En serio?-bromeó Kat, llevándose el vaso a los labios.

-Particularmente tú, Saeglopur, deberías estar más pendiente de las islas anteriores a Dressrosa-explicó Law-. Deberías aprender a pelear en equipo.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Sabes cuál es el problema de que yo pelee en equipo? No puedes escapar al sonido. Todo lo que está a mi alrededor se ve afectado.

-¿Y con tapones para los oídos?-preguntó Luffy.

Kat sonrió orgullosa.

-No es el oído lo que ataco. Ataco a todo el cuerpo. El Haki se transmite en forma de honda, y golpea todo con lo que choca.

-Estoy seguro de que hay alguna manera-continuó Law-. No puedes pelear sola en Dressrosa.

La chica parpadeó lentamente un par de veces.

-"Oh, Saeglopur, no puedes pelear sola en Dressrosa contra una panda de machos…"-imitó el tono de Law, lo que lo ofendió-Te sorprendería, Trafalgar, créeme…

-Te creo. Te las arreglaste bien contra la carne de cañón de la Marina, pero los subordinados de Doflamingo son diferentes.

-Si no pueden parar el sonido, no pueden vencerme. Y no existe nadie así.

Law bajó la mirada y sonrió ante la arrogancia de la chica. Decidió enfocarlo de otra forma, más… Interesante.

-Si no logras vencerme en un combate, no permitiré que pelees sola.

Kat abrió la boca, incrédula.

-¿Me estás retando?

-Retar es una palabra muy fea. Dejémoslo en que es un poderoso… Incentivo. ¿No crees?

-Quieres que pelee contigo otra vez.

-Quiero que me demuestres que puedes cuidarte solita.

-Ten cuidado conmigo, Trafalgar.

-¿Cuidado? ¿Vas a golpearme tan fuerte como esta mañana? Porque entonces mejor me busco una armadura…-dijo con sarcasmo.

Intentar provocarla era su mejor baza. Tenía que ver su corazón otra vez. Descubrir cosas de aquella chica se había convertido en su pasatiempo desestresante favorito. O eso creía él.

-No voy a pelear contigo-repuso ella entonces.

Algo lo golpeó directamente en el ego. Los Mugiwara y los Heart Pirates los observaban con una mirada interesante.

-Entonces no pelearás por tu cuenta en Dressrosa.

-Bien, ¡pues tendré que dejar KO a algún nakama, genio y doctor!

-¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? Pelea conmigo, no tienes nada que perder, ¡con lo dispuesta que estabas antes!-espetó, tratando de mantener la compostura, mientras daba un trago.

Kat le dedicó una sonrisa peligrosa.

-Va a ser que no. No eres mi capitán. No me das órdenes. Pero, por encima de todo, no voy a pelear contigo para satisfacerte.

Se atragantó con la bebida. Escuchó a algunos de sus nakama reír por lo bajini.

-¿Satisfacerme?

Kat se inclinó hacia delante ligeramente, sin cambiar su expresión facial.

-Si tienes tantas ganas de pelear conmigo, por motivos que desconozco, no me interesa. No estoy aquí para divertirte. Pero te lo aviso… Si consigues que quiera pelear… Ten cuidado conmigo. Iré en serio esta vez.

Law tragó saliva. Comenzaba a mosquearse. No había visto venir aquello. Desde luego, la chica no era para nada dócil, como el resto de la gente que estaba acostumbrado a manipular.

-Bueno, bueno, haya paz…-pidió Sanji, entrando con las bandejas llenas de postres-Os he dicho mil veces que no quiero discusiones a la hora de comer-miró a Kat y a Law-. Pensándolo bien, ninguno de vosotros ha estado antes en mi tripulación, así que… NADA DE DISCUSIONES EN LA MESA.

-Calla de una vez y deja la comida en la mesa, cocinitas-gruñó Zoro.

Sanji frunció el ceño y se dirigió al espadachín.

-Debería dejar de hacer comida para ti. O mejor, podría darle tu ración a Luffy.

-¡Me parece bien!-prorrumpió este de inmediato.

Los tres se enzarzaron en una discusión subyacentemente amistosa que le arrancó una sonrisa tranquila a Kat.

* * *

><p>Partieron hacia la siguiente isla antes del anochecer, manteniendo las naves a corta distancia y comunicados constantemente. Entre las comunicaciones se colaba el gorjeo rítmico de Marlon, que no interfería con la frecuencia, sino que resonaba ampliamente en el agua.<p>

Robin escuchó atentamente el canto del cetáceo. Había algo en el tono que le sonaba muchísimo. Tuvo que oírlo durante un rato para discernir qué era. Sonrió y completó las notas que faltaban, tarareándolas.

-¡Ah!-sonrió Nami-Esa canción es muy pegadiza. Era de una…

-Ópera-completó Sanji, acercándose con un par de tazas de café caliente para la navegante y la arqueóloga-. Originalmente escrita en mi lengua materna. Es un aria.

-Apenas recuerdo la letra-comentó Nami.

Sanji la tomó de la mano con delicadeza.

-_L'amour est un oiseau rebelle…_-comenzó en un susurro.

Robin sonrió. Ella sabía que, unos metros bajo el agua, Marlon estaba acompañando el violín que llevaba la melodía principal. ¿Y qué expresaba un sentimiento que sólo reconocía el subconsciente mejor que la música?

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¡bueno! Como dice Jack el Destripador, ¡vamos por partes!<p>

Gracias a **LadyNila** por el follow, a **Kaluen** por el fav+follow, a **Warrior Girl In Flames** por los ánimos de su review y su fav, a **mariashinigami** por el entusiasmo de su review, a **valeO** por su review (he aquí el nuevo capi :D) y a **Jomagaher** por sus completísimas reviews!

Sois geniales ;_; Me animáis mucho a seguir escribiendo!

Kat se pone rebelde... O debería decir _rebelle_? Jujuju... Este capítulo va con el aria de Carmen, una ópera de **Bizet**! El aria se llama **Habanera**. ¡Seguro que la habéis escuchado!

PD, aunque estoy liada con estudiar, seguiré poco a poco con el próximo capítulo.

Have a whale day!


End file.
